


Дар войны

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Group Sex, M/M, Rape, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Великие политики стремятся к великим мечтам. Но достижимы ли такие цели? Стоит ли она тех жертв, что отданы за нее? И что остается, когда мечта разбивается на осколки?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Алкивиад, Сократ, Никий, Гермократ, Гилипп, Тиссаферн - принадлежат истории. На Афины, Спарту и даже Сиракузы - не претендуем. Остальное наше.

Город бурлил. Негромкая, размеренная речь оратора разбивалась о бушующую в толпе ярость. С выступавшим, невысоким пухлым мужчиной с грустными глазами, не соглашались, и это проявлялось в нарастающем ропоте на площади.  
Оратор растерянно поежился, скомкано завершил свою речь, повернулся, начал спускаться вниз, на площадь, раздраженно глянул на поднимающегося навстречу ему высокого подтянутого брюнета с яркой красивой внешностью. Тот спокойно и сдержанно улыбнулся в ответ, хотя большие темные глаза сияли надменным торжеством.  
Брюнет спокойно прошел мимо, зная, какую бурю зависти и злости вызывает его присутствие. Нет, ну нельзя же так, что боги дали все, о чем мечтают люди - и красоту, и ум, и богатство - одному человеку.  
Который даже не верит в богов.  
Который даже не прикладывает усилий, чтобы получать то, на что другие не жалеют ни денег, ни сил.  
Вот и сейчас он шел, просто и спокойно поднимался по ступеням, а со стороны виделся царственный лев, снизошедший до появления перед своей стаей. Тщательно задрапированный гиматий из дорогого персидского шелка спадал тяжелыми складками, обтекая сильное тело, подчеркивая дикую животную красоту мужчины.  
Едва брюнет поднялся на трибуну, как взоры всех, явившихся сегодня на агору, оказались прикованы к этому человеку. Толпа вновь заволновалась, но сейчас в голосах людей звучало скорее возбуждение и обожание, со всех сторон было слышно одно имя.  
Алкивиад.

Алкивиад подошел к краю помоста, уверенным взглядом окинул людское море, волнующееся у его ног. Кивнул сам себе, почти не скрывая довольную улыбку – все шло как надо. Хорошо, что он не стал спорить и дал возможность рохле выступить первым.  
– Сограждане!  
Собравшиеся на площади люди почти все и одновременно вздрогнули, как по команде подняли головы, впились взглядами в его высокую фигуру.  
– Ответьте мне, сограждане, до каких времен мы будем терпеть набеги Спарты? Каждый год, лето за летом, лакедемонцы вторгаются в Аттику, разоряют поля, уводят скот и людей! Каждый год мы лишаемся хлеба и вина, из домов афинян уносят все, что создавалось ими всю жизнь! И этому не видно конца!  
Толпа отреагировала бурными возгласами. Спартанцев ненавидели – и ненавидели, в общем-то, справедливо. Смешно рассчитывать на любовь соседа, которого ты постоянно грабишь.  
Только спартанцам на любовь афинян всегда было плевать. С высоты сторожевой башни.  
– Ответьте мне, сограждане, до каких времен мы будем терпеть набеги Спарты? Почему мы, величайший полис Эллады, раз за разом оставляем нахальство спартанцев безнаказанным? Неужели мы позволим дикарям, не знающим ничего, кроме копий и мечей, всегда побеждать? Неужто мы и дальше будем молчать и терпеть оскорбления этих диких… варваров?  
И зачем же так шуметь? Спартанцы – тоже эллины, это общеизвестно.  
Но эллины и вести себя должны по-эллински!  
– Неужели вы согласны забыть все преступления, совершенные Лакедемоном?! Неужели мы забыли, как они поступили с Платеей?!!  
Да… Платеи, город, захваченный когда-то Спартой, простят не скоро. Одиннадцать лет прошло – но никто не забыл, что всех жителей города, от младенцев до стариков, продали в рабство.  
Это не забудут. Такое не забывают и не прощают. Вот почему тот мир, о котором так настойчиво напоминал Никий, никогда не станет преградой к войне.  
К его войне. К войне Алкивиада.  
– Мы привыкли к спартанской наглости – хотя не имели права привыкать. Но то, что они сделали в Пелеях – это уже не наглость. Это преступление перед нашими союзниками. Это преступление перед всеми свободными эллинами!  
Толпа волновалась, толпа бурлила, толпа нервничала. Они боятся, этот гордый афинский народ, город Аристида и Перикла… Нет, это все же не народ. Не демос – охлос.  
Просто толпа.  
Никий и его сподвижники превратили афинян из гордых эллинов в купцов. В ремесленников и бездельников.  
Ничего. Это можно исправить. Можно заставить толпу вновь стать народом, можно заставить греков объединиться, и тогда сможет осуществиться… нет, об этом пока рано. Просто можно заставить ремесленников и купцов вновь стать воинами.  
А пока они боятся.  
– Ха, да все знают, что со спартанцами воевать – это смерть!  
– Они дикари, конечно, но воевать горазды!  
– С детства их учат и кровью взаместо молока кормят!  
Хищные ноздри Алкивиада раздувались, резко втягивая горячий воздух. И их придется вести за собой?  
Эту толпу, которая каждый день приходит на агору и болтает? Этих людей, которые только и умеют, что кричать и распускать сплетни?  
А кого еще можно звать?  
Хотя сплетни и слухи – мерзость.  
– Неужели мы разучились держать оружие? Мы, победители Дария? Мы, разгромившие персидский флот при Саламине? Неужели мы забыли заветы отцов? Неужели не в Афинах были рождены Фемистокл, Аристид, Перикл? Скажите, разве среди моих сограждан есть трусы?  
Признаваться в собственной трусости никто не пожелал. Что и следовало ожидать. Но и идти войной на Спарту ни у кого стремления не было, и это прорывалось в тихом рокоте бурлящего моря-толпы.  
– А не потому ли ты, Алкивиад, так кричишь, что хочешь на наших мечах въехать в свой Аргос?  
Толпа бурно поддержала кричавшего, и во все стороны покатилась волна раздражения. Как же, как же… Не удержались, припомнили Алкмеонидову кровь в жилах. И чем ты, отец, думал, когда брал в жены прапраправнучку Эрифилы?  
Но и народ умен, нечего сказать. Ну кто в здравом уме будет ехать куда-либо на мечах? Это же гарантированно останешься без отдельных органов… очень даже важных нормальному человеку.  
– Точно, точно. А нам среди гор Пелопоннеса костьми ложиться и от стрел спартанцев погибать!  
– Спарта неприступна! – выкрикнул какой-то юнец в блеклой хламиде.  
Правильно, сограждане. Для вас Спарта – неприступна.  
– А кто сказал, что я поведу вас на Спарту?  
Вопрос, заданный спокойным, немного вкрадчивым тоном, поверг толпу в легкий шок. Этого не ожидал никто – на чем и строился расчет. И горе тому оракулу, который не понимает, что в публичных выступлениях стратегия не менее важна, чем в сражениях. А то и более.  
– Неприступных городов не существует, – продолжил Алкивиад, пользуясь воцарившейся тишиной. – Но я не хочу бессмысленной гибели афинян, – это вам насчет аргосских корней, дорогие… сограждане, – и я не поведу вас на верную гибель.  
Чем сильна Спарта? Воинами. Спартанцы с младых ногтей носят мечи, спартанцы и дома живут как на войне, и только в битвах спартанцы счастливы. Они – воины, и там даже женщины и дети носят оружие.  
Но воины не пашут землю, не сеют хлеб, не ухаживают за скотом. За краденное у вас золото спартанцы покупают хлеб, мясо и вино в других землях. Уже много лет все наше – наше – золото оседает у давнего союзника спартанцев, в Золотых Сиракузах!  
Спарте не нужно золото, они носят железо, они одеваются в грубую шерсть, они спят на рубленых досках. Все, что они захватывают в наших городах, идет в Сиракузы. Все деньги, которые выручены за продажу наших соседей в рабство, оседают в Сиракузах. Созданные нашими скульпторами статуи стоят на улицах Сиракуз! Это – справедливо?  
Спарта и Сиракузы считают, что да. Спарта щедро платит за хлеб, вино и мясо. Сиракузы радостно принимают эти деньги, да и спартанскими рабами – бывшими свободными греками – они не гнушаются.  
В толпе нарастал рокот. Толпа уже была готова идти и уничтожать далекий морской порт, но толпа пока не поняла, а зачем ей это надо. Толпа не умеет думать, она только чувствует и действует.  
– В Сиракузах живут не воины, а купцы, – не совсем правда, конечно… но и не совсем ложь, – в Сиракузах укрепляют не стены, а рынки. И захватить Сиракузы будет намного легче, чем пройти по Лаконике.  
Не легко. Но действительно, легче. И намного.  
– Захватив Сиракузы, мы достигнем трех целей. Долго ли смогут сражаться воины, лишенные даже хлеба? Нет! Они сами сдадутся нам, без войн и осад! И мы разоружим их и отправим возделывать нивы, чтобы их потомки забыли, как держать в руках оружие! Тогда Афины всегда будут в безопасности!  
Поняли! Поняли, оценили, взбудоражились. Покатились шутки про голодных спартанцев, про спартанцев с мотыгами…  
Только мечи куют горячими.  
– Но, сограждане, – это лишь первая цель. Захватив Сиракузы, мы заберем все золото, когда-то похищенное у нас спартанцами. Мы вернем все ценности, потерянные в неравных битвах!  
Толпа отозвалась восторженными воплями. Конечно, конечно, это не алчность, это всего лишь обостренное чувство справедливости. Мы не грабители, мы просто возьмем наше…  
– Это была вторая цель! – перекричал толпу Алкивиад, и толпа примолкла, подчиняясь. Теперь надо сказать что-нибудь совсем благородное. Дать идеологическое оправдание походу. – Но нельзя забывать, что там, на сицилийских полях и в сиракузских каменоломнях, трудятся свободные эллины, подло проданные в рабство! Наш долг, долг величайшего полиса Эллады, долг Морского союза – освободить наших людей! Спасти их из неволи!  
Все! Победа, чистая победа.  
От ученика Сократа ждали много, но он дал намного больше. Он дал цель, дал путь и дал приказ.  
И ему подчинятся.  
Сейчас афиняне уже не напоминали море, они были похожи на свору хорошо выдрессированных собак, которые увидели хозяина. Кость брошена, и псы виляют хвостами, они ждут лишь короткого слова…  
А впереди вновь проступают хрустальные контуры мечты…  
– Нет! – раздался громкий выкрик справа.  
На помост быстро поднимался давнишний толстячок Никий, о чьем присутствии Алкивиад уже успел благополучно позабыть. Зря, конечно, но кто ожидал от тюфяка такой смелости? Пойти против него, Алкивиада из рода Алкмеонидов, в открытую… нет, это даже вызывает некоторое уважение.  
Как безрассудно-отчаянная смелость.  
– Прошло всего несколько лет после последних битв со Спартой, – отчаянно кричал Никий. – Погибли наши воины, наши полководцы, пал Клеон… Аргос попытался противостоять Лакедемону и был вынужден заключить невыгодный для Арголиды мир… Мы должны подождать, мы должны оправиться от войн и набрать силы…  
Стало смешно до боли. Арголида, прародина Алкмеона… Аргос они позорно бросили, Никий затягивал отправку войск всеми силами – дополнительный набор воинов, смена вооружения, тренировка, уточнение сроков… Затягивал под самыми благовидными предлогами… а потом войско уже никому не требовалось.  
Обескровленный Аргос сдался.  
И вот сейчас Никий мечтает всеми силами отодвинуть войну. Любой ценой.  
Но только на горизонте ярко сияет давняя мечта – Эллас Мегале, Великая Эллада – и никакие силы, никакое упорство, никакая безрассудная отвага не помешают ему, Алкивиаду из рода Алкмеонидов, идти к ней.  
Афины бросят вызов Спарте, это неизбежность. Афинские граждане жаждут мести, неужели ты не замечаешь этого, Никий? Афинские триеры направятся к Сицилии и возьмут Сиракузы.  
Он, Алкивиад, победит в этой войне.  
Иначе просто не может быть.

***  
Во дворе было шумно и весело, там прощались с афинскими девицами и обещали вернуться непременно с победой, с золотом, но никак не с красивыми сицилийскими рабынями. В ответ звучали обещания ждать, молиться Афине и Аресу и встречать на площади с цветами…  
Обычный пьяный бред.  
– Ты сам-то понимаешь, что делаешь, Алкивиад?  
Здесь, в маленькой темной спальне, было тихо. Очень тихо. Бурное веселье разбивалось о крепкие стены дома, о пелену тишины, висевшую в окне…  
Такая тишина бывает лишь на море – перед бурей.  
– Да, понимаю. Давай не будем в сотый раз обсуждать одно и то же.  
Тишина, тишина… Все, что можно, они уже обсудили. Обговорили – не раз и не два. Спорили на площадях и в домах знатных афинян…  
И все равно тишина – как затишье.  
– Незнакомая страна, неизвестная армия…  
– Персам наша земля тоже была не знакома.  
– И вспомни, чем все закончилось для персов?  
– А чем это было для нас?  
Взрыв смеха во дворе, за распахнутым в ночь окном. Кто-то обещает самолично снять диадему с головы Гермократа и так и прибыть в Афины… Кто-то обещает самые длинные бусы найти… Кто-то – самое старое вино…  
– Ты же знаешь, чем оборачивается наша полисная система. Мы губим сами себя. Мы делим греков на афинян, фиванцев, аргоссцев… Мы сражаемся из-за пустяков, мы берем друг друга в рабство, мы истребляем друг друга! А потом приходит какой-нибудь Дарий и захватывает половину страны, оскверняет храмы, уничтожает города, а мы стоим и ждем, мы радуемся, что море смыло домик соседа – пока волна не касается наших подошв!  
Тяжелая старческая рука ложится на крепкое плечо, чуть пожимает.  
– Тихо, тихо. Не на площади выступаешь.  
Да, правильно. Там, во дворе его дома, гуляют друзья, прощаясь с городом, и не стоит им мешать. Пусть радуются. В походе будет не до этого, в походе не бывает светлой легкости, там – жестокое обжигающее ликование.  
– Верно… Мы же не спорить сюда пришли…

– Не хочу тебя отпускать! Что тянет тебя в этот безумный поход?  
Сильная рука воина касается пухлой руки философа… словно прикосновение может что-то изменить.  
– Ты знаешь, что. Я рассказывал тебе. Эллас Мегале, Великая Греция.  
– Твоя мечта о великой стране… Знаешь, в море бывают видения прекрасных невиданных стран… но когда корабль плывет к такой мечте, он натыкается на мель и разбивается. Ты этого еще не понял, ученик, но мне со стороны виднее. Твой корабль разбился, а ты по-прежнему плывешь вперед, не замечая, что там, дальше – морская пучина. Дорого бы я дал за то, чтобы у тебя появилась иная мечта… Любимый человек… семья… дети…  
– Нет, ты всерьез полагаешь, что твой ученик сможет променять трон Эллас Мегале на знатную девицу и выводок ребятни? Да и потом, не всем в этой жизни достаются Аспасии… гораздо чаще встречаются Ксантиппы, сам знаешь…  
– Тебе не дадут вернуться…  
Темные кудри рассыпаются по могучим плечам, блеском отражая тусклый свет маленькой масляной лампы.  
– Я не буду спрашивать разрешения. Я вернусь сам. Кто посмеет преградить путь победителю?  
– Значит, тебе не дадут победить…

– Прощай… Дождешься меня? И… вообще, будешь ли ждать?  
– Ты всегда будешь моим любимым учеником… что бы ни случилось.  
– И что же ты скажешь на прощание любимому ученику?  
– На прощание обычно читают оды. Я… вспомнил один старый стих. Сицилийский…

На берег мраморный накатит  
Волна тоски.  
Уходишь ты – и на закате  
Горят пески,  
Горят миры, горят надежды –  
Твои, мои,  
И мы, какими были прежде,  
В огне горим…

Ладно, пора собираться.  
Хотя… без него корабли не уйдут.

На улице, как всегда, ждали новые слухи и новые сплетни. Бурлящие, злые, бушующие. Сегодня – особенно злые.  
– Это Алкивиадовы дела!  
– Да, да, всю ночь кутил и под утро с приятелями пошел богохульствовать!  
– Он же Сократа ученик, чего от этих безбожников ждать!  
– Да не ученик он вовсе, а любовничек. Они же всегда палатку на двоих делили.  
– Да ты что? Так Сократ уже ничего и не может… То-то Ксантиппа рычит на всех.  
– Ха-ха, сравнил! Да ты на Алкивиада взгляни, тут любой, ха-ха, сможет!  
– Говорят, они и в эту ночь вместе были…  
– А может, это Алкивиад учителя… то самое и делает…  
– А когда насытились, пошли рушить!!!  
– Безбожники!  
Алкивиад угрожающе сузил глаза и медленно пошел вперед. Ради Эллас Мегале он готов терпеть многое, но всему есть предел. Он не позволит какой-то черни оскорблять учителя.  
– Может быть, мне кто-нибудь скажет, в чем дело?  
Толпа расступалась перед высоким воином, каждое движение которого буквально излучало опасность. Так шакалы пятятся, завидев льва.  
А впереди, в конце живого коридора, виднелась причина шума – изломанная, изувеченная герма…

Умный ход. Экспедицию придется отложить – рохля не посмеет выйти из гавани после такого… рукотворного знамения. И еще следствие… придется ждать, пока его, Алкивиада, официально оправдают.  
А время уйдет. Эффект неожиданности, удачный период для плавания, неготовность Сиракуз… Уйдет победа…  
Тебе не дадут победить…  
Учитель? Неужели это…  
Да нет же… Он тут вряд ли замешан. Скорее всего, коринфяне – чтобы остановить рохлю. А уж родная аристократия вовсю использует этот случай, чтобы избавиться от неудобного вождя демократов… да еще и заподозренного в стремлении к тирании.  
Слухи все росли, разрастались, опутывались самыми невероятными подробностями. Жаль, время будет упущено, но надо идти на агору, требовать народного суда и прилюдно избавиться от обвинений. Жаль времени… но… выхода нет.  
К тому же выступление на агоре и народный суд – самое быстрое решение вопроса.  
И потом… можно отправить армию вперед, оправдаться и нагнать их на пути на Сицилию либо возле Сиракуз. Без него город все равно не возьмут… не выйдет это у рохли…

Агора бурлила и бушевала, возмущенная толпа в который раз напомнила море, но сейчас море было штормящим. Интересно, сколько здесь сторонников Никия и аристократии? Бегают от одной группы к другой, распускают сплетни, подогревают страсти…  
Да, да, это Алкивиад… нет, это коринфяне, им выгодно…, да ты что, они Гермеса оскорблять не рискнут…, это знамение, поход неудачным будет… да быть того не может… это же богохульство… не может это Алкивиад быть, не перед походом же… это он Никию в пику, чтобы тот на Сицилию не плыл… да коринфяне это, привыкли у себя… да Алкмеонида это дело, по всему видать… и Сократ в этом участвовал, безбожник старый…  
Хватит. Это пора кончать, пока толпа не ринулась к дому учителя, не разорвала на куски философа с женой…  
Хватит!  
– Я готов выслушать того, кто рискнет обвинить меня!  
Тишина рухнула на площадь тяжелым покрывалом. Все разом замолчали, и в наступившей тишине было так легко пройти к подмосткам, подняться… Люди испуганно шарахались, послушно уступали дорогу, пропускали к привычному месту на трибуне.  
Подняться, обернуться, уверенным взглядом окинуть враз умолкнувшую толпу…  
– Кто и в чем обвиняет меня, Алкивиада Клинида? Я хочу услышать этого человека и эти обвинения, чтобы оправдаться перед афинскими гражданами!  
Тишина… Испуганная тишина, толпа не привыкла к такому, толпа не знает, что делать. И наушники не знают, они не ожидали, что Алкивиад явится на площадь. Скорее всего, рассчитывали, что он рванет к кораблям и уйдет, а бегство станет признанием вины. И гелиэя спокойно вынесет приговор – смерть!  
Не выйдет, любимые сограждане.  
Ну, найдется ли хоть один смельчак, чтобы подняться и бросить обвинения в лицо?  
– Если никто и ни в чем не обвиняет меня, значит ли, что я чист перед лицом города?  
Тишина, и только отдельные робкие выкрики, которые тонут среди угомонившегося моря. Ясно. Смельчаков не нашлось.

***  
Неудачное начало. Может, это действительно было знамение?  
Трижды ха-ха, как сказал бы учитель. Знамения – дела не людей. Богов. А богов не существует.  
Первый настоящий военный совет. Покачивающаяся на волнах «Номадия», корабль Никия, роскошно отделанная каюта, брошенные на низкий столик свитки…  
Неудачное начало. Оправдаться ему не дали. Суд затянулся бы, свидетелей не было, хотя одного какого-то подозреваемого нашли… Но обвинять стратега в лицо никто не посмел, а все воины – от таксиархов до последних гоплитов – отказались отправляться на Сицилию без своего командира.  
Интересно, как Никий себя чувствует, зная, что вся армия подчиняется не трем стратегам, а одному?  
Нормально Никий себя чувствует. Нависает над картой побережья, уговаривает не спешить, ворчит, что денег почти нет…  
Неудачное начало. Вместо обещанных Сегестой сокровищ храма на Эриксе нашлись только жалкие тридцать талантов. Вместо поддержки союзников – испуганно отмалчивающиеся городишки. Вместо быстрой войны – медленные рейды, переговоры, дипломатические улыбочки…  
Хорошо хоть, Ламах не желает с союзничками знакомиться. Скандал на всю Ойкумену получился б.  
Неудачное начало!

– Стратег-автократор Гермократ Гермонид, от имени Сиракуз отказался сдать город нашим войскам…  
Он что, направил Сиракузам ультиматум? Идиот… и когда только успел… Сиракузы до последней минуты не верили, что Афины направят флот! Столько времени держать экспедицию в тайне и лишь для того, чтобы Никий направил врагам официальное предупреждение!!!  
– Ну и чего мы ждем? – искренне возмутился Ламах. – Подходим к Сиракузам, берем в кольцо и захватываем. И дело с концом.  
Ламах в этот момент был хорош – высокий, крепкий, с горящими глазами и сжатыми кулаками… был бы жив Фидий – уже ваял бы статую Ареса, бога победителей.  
Только победу не кулаками отвоевывают.  
– Ламах, так не воюют, – озвучил его мысль Никий, – если мы подойдем к Сиракузам и потребуем их немедленной сдачи, то мы поставим нашу армию в опасное положение. Мы не можем воевать, пока у нас нет на это денег… Нам нужно подождать.  
Ага. С Аргосом уже подождали.  
– Еще нужно к оракулам обратиться… – продолжил стратег.  
Нет, это невыносимо.  
– Никий, ты перед тем, как в спальню к жене идти, тоже к оракулам посылаешь?  
Рохля гневно сверкнул глазами, открыл рот, закрыл, не найдя подходящего ответа, и тут неожиданно вмешался Ламах, за которым раньше чувство такта не замечалось… Дивны сегодня дела судьбы, не иначе.  
– Алкивиад, а ты как считаешь?  
Хорошо считает. А думать на военных советах некоторым полезно.  
– Ламах, так действительно не воюют. Мы можем осадить город, но дней через десять нам в спину начнут бить союзники Сиракуз. Сражаться на два фронта… сомнительное удовольствие. Спартанцы в Платеях так и поступили – но им удалось установить две линии осады, когда внешнее кольцо войск защищало внутреннее от атак извне. Кроме того, во-первых, они положили там около трети войска – и это спартанцы, с детства носящие оружие. Во-вторых, рядом были их союзники, которые поддерживали лакедемонцев и деньгами, и припасами, и людьми. У нас такого нет и не будет. Атаки снаружи в таком случае похожи на удары молота по наковальне – спартанцев буквально размазывало по стенам города.  
– Но они же взяли Платеи…  
О-ох, ну что за бог войны, который только мечом махать умеет? Хорошо хоть, в войске его любят, не то что Никия… и пойдут за Ламахом, твердо веря в победу. Только сдерживать Ареса иногда следует, и по-умному сдерживать.  
Направлять.  
– Скажем так: нас не устраивает такая цена. Но ждать, когда появятся деньги… Ответь, Никий, откуда у нас должно появиться золото? Сколько мы должны ждать? Пока Спарта не соберет флот и не придет сюда? Ты хочешь повторения Аргоса?  
– И что ты предлагаешь? – вспыхнул стратег.  
– Предлагаю сначала взять города – сателлиты Сиракуз. Это даст деньги. И потом… Уцелевших жителей можно продать.  
Тут не выдержал Ламах, вскочил, едва не опрокинув низкий столик.  
– Ты… ты сошел с ума!!! Так не воюют! Это подло!  
Подло, кто бы спорил. Но иного выхода нет. Больше взять деньги неоткуда.  
– Кажется, у Никия начальник охраны из Беотии. Спроси его о судьбе сестры, которая с мужем жила в Платеях. И, – Алкивиад тоже вскочил, глядя прямо в глаза оппонента, – спроси его, справедливо ли мы поступим! Если рискнешь – пойди и спроси.

***  
Битва заканчивалась. Последних отчаянно сопротивлявшихся сицилийцев просто добивали, сминали количеством. Смотреть на это уже не хотелось, опьянение боя быстро уходило из крови, оставляя тяжелое похмелье. Необходимо было отдать распоряжение о захоронении павших, проследить за размещением пленных, позаботиться о добыче… Много о чем позаботиться.  
До слез смешно: стратегов – трое, победа – на троих, а заботы? Вояка Ламах отчаянно размахивает мечом, возглавляя один из отрядов, но сейчас он стряхнет кровь с лезвия и пойдет обмывать победу. Он предсказуем до отвращения, их наивный бог войны. Никий – еще более предсказуем, он уже ушел к себе, в походную палатку, советоваться с оракулами и жрецами. Слушать грядущее и молиться о настоящем. Вроде умный человек, а не понимает, что надо – наоборот.  
Остается только он, Алкивиад. В каком-то смысле справедливо. Кто больше всех хотел эту войну? Алкивиад. Кто настаивал на этой битве? Он же. Ну и кому плоды победы собирать?  
А есть их втроем будем.  
С дальней стены раздался чей-то отчаянный крик. Сам крик Алкивиад бы проигнорировал, здесь все вокруг кричало, рыдало и стонало, но конкретно в том районе явно началась резня. Тоже ничего – только кто-то исступленно резал сограждан-афинян, а не сицилийцев. Пришлось проверять, как ходит меч в ножнах и давить тяжелый вздох – идти по окровавленной, изрытой земле к бастиону не хотелось. А придется.  
Не пришлось. Там, на стене, возникла могучая фигура с массивным боевым молотом. Фемид, один из немногих толковых военачальников у Никия, беотиец. Тот самый. Хорошо, когда у подчиненных личный счет к врагу. Фемид с союзниками Спарты будет до последнего драться. До победы или смерти.  
Громовой голос доносился даже досюда, хотя слов, разумеется, было не разобрать. Ладно, ту часть можно оставить и не проверять – она попала в надежные и сильные руки. Фемид и в самом деле опытный командир и знает, что делать после победы.  
А дел было много…  
Четыре часа спустя Алкивиад уже ненавидел этот несчастный Тавромениум и его жителей и то, что они так рано сдались. И что вообще сдались.

Твердо идти по рыхлой, пропитанной кровью земле, всем своим видом демонстрируя уверенность и гордость победителя… Не шататься, не пригибаться и ни в коем случае не спать на ходу. Он – полководец победившей армии. Он должен подавать пример солдатам. Он должен внушать уверенность и надежду.  
Хм. Было бы кому внушать и подавать пример. Большинство солдат уже благополучно праздновало победу. Лишь несчастные постовые стояли навытяжку и грустными взглядами косились в сторону лагеря, где горели костры, где пировали их товарищи, где в кругах воинов танцевали полураздетые пленницы… А судя по крикам и стонам – уже не только танцевали…  
Такова цена поражения.  
А цена его победы – идти, не сгибаясь, не шатаясь, не опуская голову. Пусть его видят лишь несколько человек – он полководец и не имеет права на слабость.  
Ладно. Осталось дойти до палатки, отпустить помощников и рухнуть на жесткое походное ложе. И тогда этот безумно длинный день окончится.  
Свою палатку он не нашел. Наверное, не удивительно – ее просто не было. Палатки двух остальных стратегов стояли рядышком и просто манили к себе. Искать своих офицеров не было сил, идти к пирующему Ламаху не хотелось, а к Никию он бы не пошел ни при каких условиях. Но…  
Придется выбирать хоть что-нибудь, потому как полководец, стоящий посреди лагеря и тупо сверлящий землю взглядом, смотрится не солидно.  
Сзади послышались шаги, и Алкивиад, возможно, излишне резко развернулся – за спиной нарисовался высокий плотный блондин со светло-голубыми глазами и бледным румянцем на круглом лице. Диодор, его личный помощник, его командир. И, между прочим, отвечающий за обустройство своего непосредственного начальника. То есть за комфорт Алкивиада.  
– Диодор, как по-твоему, когда должна быть установлена палатка стратега? После отбытия армии?  
Воин вспыхнул, яркий румянец был заметен даже в темноте.  
– Прости… прости, Алкивиад, я… я не успел предупредить…  
О небеса, как же не хотелось устраивать публичную выволочку. Но палатки нет, и устроить выволочку наедине не получится. Между прочим, по вине Диодора.  
– Алкивиад, тут мы домик заняли… он целый и не поврежден совсем… и ребята предложили тебя туда… Там и ванна есть, и комнаты большие, и все, что нужно…  
Ванна… то, о чем он даже не мечтал…  
Горячая ароматная ванна. И ужин. Или ужин раньше?  
Нет, сначала он нормально вымоется. А потом поест, рухнет на нормальную постель и нормально выспится.

Выспаться не удалось. Собственно, не удалось даже нормально поесть – дежурный робко поскребся в дверь и доложил, что пришел Фемид. Что могло потребоваться командиру личной стражи Никия здесь, у его постоянного противника?  
Фемид уверенно, не стучась, открыл тяжелую дверь, втолкнул в комнату кого-то, с головой закутанного в плотный плащ из мягкой шерсти, вошел следом. Поздоровался кивком и так глянул на стол, что стало ясно, что не только он, Алкивиад, не успел поужинать.  
Стратег жестом пригласил визитера к столу, громким криком потребовав еще два кубка. На всякий случай – мало ли кто мог скрываться под дорогим плащом. Хотя вряд ли дорогого гостя так грубо толкают в угол, на пол.  
– Тут такое дело, – начал Фемид, рухнувший напротив стратега и сразу же зубами вцепившийся в мясо. – Мы этого, – кивок в сторону незнакомца, – в конце битвы прихватили. Дрался, змееныш, как крыса…  
Из-под плаща раздалось хмыканье и ехидный комментарий по поводу людей, способных скрестить крысу и змею. Голос был неожиданно юным и приятным, хрипловатым, почти мурлычущим… Змееныш, значит?  
Так, а зачем пленного змееныша привели к нему? С военнопленными так не поступают. Знатных людей помещают отдельно – как ценных заложников для будущих переговоров или для выкупа. Красавчиков и красавиц – используют… в личных целях. Остальных обратят в рабство, продадут, принесут в жертву… или просто убьют – на страх врагам.  
Ну и?  
– Понимаешь, Алкивиад, – Фемид правильно оценил вопрошающий изгиб брови, – это сын сиракузского Гермократа, Гелор. Та еще змеюка.  
Гелор, сын Гермократа? Кажется, в обильном выводке автократора – седьмой или восьмой из признанных сыновей. Ребенок от наложницы-северянки, один из любимых детей, вроде бы…  
– Я и не знал, что Никий распорядился всех змей дарить мне… не ожидал, честно говоря.  
Ответить Фемид не успел – слуга осторожно постучал в двери и, дождавшись разрешения, внес два узорчатых серебряных кубка, поставил на стол, вышел, плотно закрыв тяжелую дверь. Ничего не поделаешь, сам приказал.  
Алкивиад наполнил кубок Фемиду, покосился на мальчишку, по-прежнему сидящего в углу, плеснул вино во второй бокал, разбавил водой до аметистового оттенка.  
– Гелор, правильно? Перебирайся сюда. Есть будешь?  
По лицу Фемида стало понятным, что он только что совершил непоправимую ошибку… Хм-м. Ладно, непоправима только смерть, а остальное…  
И вообще – предупреждать надо.  
Гелор неторопливо, пожалуй, даже изящно, поднялся с пола, подошел к столу, скинул плащ на пол…  
Ирис…  
Первая мысль, которая мелькнула при виде мальчишки – ирис. Непонятно, почему. Стройная мальчишеская фигура в коротком легком хитоне, молочно-белая кожа, длинные, до середины спины, черные волосы, даже в желтоватом свете ламп отливающие синевой… Безупречно вылепленные черты лица, большие синие глаза, слишком яркие для мальчика губы… Крупный электрон – камень царей – на золотой цепочке…  
Длинные черные ресницы дрогнули, скрывая искристую синеву глаз, губы уверенно и соблазнительно улыбнулись, маленький язычок прошелся по верхней губе… Светлая ухоженная рука поднесла серебряный кубок к этому яркому, сочному рту, мальчишка медленно глотнул вина, изящные пальцы почти лаская прошлись по серебряной ножке дорогого бокала…  
– Я очень люблю… – голос низкий, глухой, глаза темные, – серебро…  
– Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я этого… кхм-кхм… к тебе привел? – вывел из транса громоподобный голос Фемида.  
Алкивиад вздрогнул всем телом, избавляясь от наваждения. Ничего себе мальчик… шлюха опытная, не иначе…  
– Ты уверен, что это, – Алкивиад кивнул на мальчишку, спокойно усевшегося за стол и потягивавшего вино более чем… обольстительным образом, – сын автократора, а не его любовник?  
Синие глаза потемнели, но губы растянулись в еще более развратной улыбке.  
– Хотя… судя по его поведению, он, скорее, обозная шлюха. Подстилка для солдат.  
Фемид абсолютно серьезно кивнул.  
– Вот поэтому я его к тебе приволок. Он действительно кого хочешь соблазнить может. За него все наши ребята через пару дней глотки перегрызут друг другу. Никию я его не потащу – сам понимаешь, он даже не подумает, каких бед этот мальчишка натворить сможет. Он его как почетного пленника держать будет…  
Угу. А почетный пленник будет улыбочками и яркими глазками развращать всю никиеву охрану. Рано или поздно – удастся.  
Хм-м. Судя по тому, как легко он соблазняет, скорее – рано.  
– А Ламах… Он поиграет с мальчонкой и приятелям отдаст…  
Угу. С тем же результатом.  
– Или, еще хуже, всерьез влюбится.  
Да-а… Этот мальчик поопаснее, чем Елена Спартанская.  
Самое страшное оружие Сиракуз, что ли?  
А он, Алкивиад, значит, – подходящий сторож? Ну да, он такой соблазн будет держать при себе и в железных руках. И его от цели никто отвернуться не заставит.  
Вот только…  
– Значит, даришь мне свою добычу? – Фемид кивнул, и Алкивиад мягко улыбнулся. – А почему, собственно, ты себе эту… ягодку не оставил? Ты тоже умен, ты не допустишь, чтобы на него другие заглядывались… И мальчишке лишнего не позволишь.  
Фемид побледнел, опустил глаза, долго смотрел на свои руки – крупные, сильные, в ссадинах и мозолях…  
– Алкивиад… Ради таких, как он, – глаза беотийца, такие маленькие на крупном мясистом лице, смотрели жестко и прямо, – ради таких предают свою отчизну. Я не хочу стать предателем, Алкивиад.

– Мы будем, – негромко протянул низкий голос, – спать?  
О-ох… Мальчик решил в коварного и опытного соблазнителя поиграть. И что теперь с этим юным лазутчиком делать? А он – не Сократ, перед таким искушением не устоит…  
Ему тогда было ненамного больше…  
Как что делать? Сейчас – спать, а там разберемся.  
Алкивиад потушил одну лампу, переставил повыше другую – спать в полной темноте с незнакомым человеком не хотелось. Конечно, его можно в отдельную комнатку поселить, сегодня возможность есть, но… Фемид прав – за такого будут грызться. Во время похода раскола в команде допускать нельзя. А на любовника стратега облизываться не рискнут.  
И потом – завтра все равно придется перебираться в палатку. Или в каюту – уж как получится.  
– Ладно, Гелор. Ложимся. На всякий случай сообщаю – главным в экспедиции считается Никий, все важнейшие бумаги хранятся у него. Карты местности у меня есть, но, подозреваю, родной остров ты лучше меня знаешь, ничего интересного для тебя в них не найдется. Из переписки здесь только приказ захватить Сиракузы важен… но в городе о нем и так уже знают. Из моих писем ничего победоносного не почерпнешь… кстати, ты писать умеешь?  
– Конечно, – мальчишка медленно поднялся, плавно двинулся всем телом, – я вообще много чего умею.  
– Вот и отлично, – Алкивиад отвернулся от соблазна, расстегнул тяжелый, с бронзовыми бляхами, пояс, швырнул на сундук у стены, – будет у меня личный писарь… а то самому надоело.  
Легкий звон привлек его внимание. На столе остались ножи… как беспечно, стратег!  
Гелор стоял у стола, его золотая цепочка неторопливо скользила между изящных пальцев, опускаясь на стол, задевая края серебряного кубка. Мальчишка выпустил цепочку, мягко улыбнулся, снял пояс и выскользнул из хитона, тут же упавшего к ногам. Маленькая босая стопа перешагнула через ткань, мальчик чуть приблизился к воину, потянулся всем телом… Каждый мускул красивого стройного тела пришел в движение, по накачанному прессу прошла дрожь…  
Он что – не понимает, что за этим последует?  
В синих глазах светились дерзкие искры. Понимает, да еще как.  
Изящные руки прошлись по широкой груди Алкивиада, поднялись к плечам, расстегнули бронзовую фибулу на левом плече, размотали походный гиматий…  
– Я много чего умею, стратег.  
– Сколько тебе лет, Гелор? – Алкивиад сжал рукой подбородок сорванца, посмотрел в синие колдовские глаза, не удержался, большим пальцем прошелся по губам, оказавшимся такими мягкими…  
– Пятнадцать, – улыбнулся мальчишка, поймал палец губами, лизнул влажным язычком подушечку пальца…  
… и это окончательно сорвало контроль…  
Алкивиад рванул мальчишку на себя, прижал обнаженное тело, позволяя почувствовать силу своего желания и давая юнцу последний шанс одуматься. Ярко-синие глаза вспыхнули невообразимым огнем, стройные бедра раздвинулись, изящное тело чуть потерлось в ответ, просто сводя с ума.  
Действительно, умелый сын получился у автократора.  
Мужчина развернул мальчишку, толкнул его к ложу, опрокинул на узорчатое покрывало и, не давая ни секунды передышки, навалился сверху. Крупная рука уверенно скользнула между узеньких ягодиц, нащупывая вход. Анус мальчика был чуть влажным и довольно растянутым, хотя и недостаточно для такого крупного мужчины, как Алкивиад. Воин сильнее раздвинул стройные мальчишеские бедра, сразу, не подготавливая, несколькими жесткими толчками полностью вошел в бархатистую глубину упругого тела и замер, позволяя партнеру привыкнуть к чужой плоти внутри. Впрочем, мальчик не стал ждать, а тут же двинулся навстречу, насаживаясь на ставший каменным член, извиваясь всем телом.  
– Ах, ты, – ругательство потонуло в собственном стоне, когда мышцы пленника сжали его пылающую плоть.  
Одной рукой прижав плечи мальчишки к постели, мужчина второй рукой сжал узкое, сильное бедро. Это позволило перехватить контроль над ситуацией, и мальчик всхлипнул в его руках, низко застонал. Чуть отстранившись, мужчина резко толкнулся вглубь, мальчишка закричал в ответ, изящное тело моментально изогнулось, насколько это давала поза и стальные руки на бедре и плечах.  
Плюнув на контроль и осторожность, Алкивиад позволил себе задать желаемый темп. Мальчик извивался под его ударами, стонал, кричал, выгибался навстречу, и было непонятно, от боли или от страсти. Впрочем, когда Гелор вырвался из захвата, прогнулся, откидывая назад голову, и шелк черных волос водопадом обрушился на лицо, а упругие мышцы заплясали вокруг его напряженной плоти, втягивая в водоворот освобождения…  
… это все показалось неважным…

***  
В принципе, дела шли неплохо. Хуже, чем хотелось бы, лучше, чем могли идти в такой ситуации.  
Никий и Ламах отправились вдоль северного побережья, поднимать союзников и опустошать вражеские города. Хотя союзников они не обнаружили, а удачным был захват только Малой Гиккары. Что, в общем-то, никого особенно не удивило, из Никия полководец никакой, дипломат тоже посредственный, а Ламаху он командование не отдает.  
Мессана, к которой отправился он, Алкивиад, поддержки не оказала… но и помогать Сиракузам не собирается. И это уже неплохо. Поддержка им как бы не очень-то и нужна, сил достаточно, главное – невмешательство остальных городов Сицилии.  
Плыть к Катане, месту встречи с остальными стратегами, можно с чувством выполненного долга.  
Слухи – ну, куда деваться.  
Смотри, смотри, этот, автократоров сынок, как там его…  
Еле ноги переставляет, умаялся, за ночь-то...  
Да этого сиракузского мальчика и каждый день, ха-ха…  
Ну еще бы, девиц-то здесь не хватает, а Алкивиад, он…  
Да такого и за девочку принять можно… и использовать как девочку…  
Возьмем Сиракузы – не хуже себе найдем…  
Угу. Сиракузы еще взять надо. А для этого нужно работать и работать, а не на красивого пленника любоваться. Впрочем, лично он уже сделал все, что только было возможно.  
Ну, разве что…  
Разве что стоит по пути к Катане отправить десяток наксосских судов исследовать Большую гавань. Ее скоро придется блокировать.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
На подходе к Катане на эскадру набросился шторм. Мощный – корабли еще не попадали в подобный переплет за время экспедиции.  
Алкивиад весь безумный день был на палубе, хотя более бесполезной личности, чем стратег, во время шторма на борту не бывает. Сейчас главными были кормчий и триерарх, и, к счастью, оба были достаточно умны, чтобы не обращать внимания на свалившегося им на головы командира, а командир по мере возможностей пытался изображать хоть какую-то полезную деятельность. Наравне с матросами и воинами управлял снастями, неумело путаясь в канатах, вычерпывал воду, держал рвущийся из рук парус…  
Ночь началась еще хуже… Ветер словно сошел с ума, волны швыряли корабль как скорлупку, в блеске молний зубами морских чудовищ виделись темные скалы… Со всех сторон возносились короткие молитвы Посейдону, и ученику Сократа стало любопытно, попадал ли учитель в такой шторм… Молились ли при нем обезумевшие от страха люди…  
Огромная волна, закрывшая все небо, надвигалась, как сама смерть, и перед этой первобытной силой все их людские желания и устремления показались мелкими и смешными… как игры младенцев. «Последняя» – прошептал неожиданно оказавшийся рядом триерарх. «Последняя» – шептали и кричали люди вокруг…  
Действительно… последняя… следующей просто не понадобится…  
Неизмеримая тяжесть обрушилась сверху, перехватывая дыхание, сбивая с ног, разбивая трещащее дерево, снося со скользкой, насквозь промокшей палубы. Рука инстинктивно ухватила подвернувшуюся веревку, обернула петлю, веревка тут же до крови впилась в ладонь, и только алкмеонидская жажда жизни не позволила выпустить ненадежную нить, удерживающую на грани смерти…  
Хотя все вокруг кричало – безнадежно! Вам – не выжить!  
Но – обезумевшие и измученные – люди держались. На страхе перед смертью, на собственном упрямстве, на эллинской воле, но держались, и никто не бросал весла, не выпускал канат, не кидался в отчаянии в морскую пучину, в поисках легкой смерти…  
И – как награда за упорство – сквозь разрывы в тяжелых тучах промелькнул серебряный диск Селены, и почти сразу же ветер стал стихать, а вместе с ним успокоились волны…  
Неужели – все?  
Триерарх, шатающийся и грязный, шел по палубе, отдавая короткие распоряжения. Подать сигнал остальным кораблям, поставить парус, поправить мачту, залатать пробоину… И откуда у него силы берутся, после такого жить не хочется, не только командовать…  
А надо.  
Посчитать уцелевших, узнать, что там на других кораблях, просто узнать, сколько триер осталось… Навести порядок, в конце концов… Алкивиад заставил себя подняться, и в этот момент триерарх подошел, положил на плечо сильную руку.  
– Спасибо, – и, в ответ на удивленно поднятую бровь, пояснил. – За то, что в каюте не отсиживался, что с нами всеми рядом был… Это помогло держаться… Действительно, спасибо.  
Алкивиад пожал плечами – жить захочешь, так и не на такое пойдешь – и пошел разбираться с тем, что уцелело. Хотя после этих слов на все тело нахлынула странная смесь апатии и раздражения, словно только сейчас разум осознал, что все закончилось, и бороться за существование больше не надо. До смерти хотелось спать, но уснуть ему сейчас не удастся. Некогда.

В свою каюту он ввалился только в середине ночи, оттолкнул тут же метнувшегося к нему Гелора, добрался до ложа. Одежда уже успела высохнуть, но была грязной и порванной… только сил раздеться не было… спать…  
– Не смей, слышишь, не смей никогда меня запирать, – непривычно высоко кричал Гелор почти прямо в ухо, – я не хочу так умирать…  
Он что, испугался? Испуганный Гелор, ха.  
На остатках сил Алкивиад схватил мальчишку, притянул к себе:  
– Мальчик мой сладкий, если ты меня до утра побеспокоишь, пеняй на себя. Пожалеешь.  
Гелор кивнул, в необычайно бледном лице что-то промелькнуло, но разбираться не хотелось. Алкивиад рухнул на ложе ничком, уткнулся в сгиб локтя и уснул – как вырубился.  
Выспаться не удалось – невыносимый мальчишка тряс его за плечо, жестко вырывая из сна. Алкивиад вскинул голову, глянул в темноту за щелками ставен, уставился на пленника. В чем дело?  
– Хочешь сказать, уже утро?  
Мальчишка покачал головой, но рта раскрыть не успел – давно сдерживаемая ярость рвалась наружу. Алкивиад поймал в кулак густые темные пряди, притянул к себе сиракузца.  
– Ты решил окончательно меня вывести? Не понимаешь, что с тобой пока еще мягко обходились?  
В ясных глазах мелькнула насмешка, губы изогнулись:  
– Ну что ты, великий стратег, разве ж я посмею, – протянул хрипловатый низкий голос. – Просто к тебе кто-то так отчаянно рвется…  
Почти одновременно раздался твердый, уверенный стук в дверь. Судя по настойчивости – не первый и даже не второй.  
Неужели командир не имеет права на отдых? Ну что, что могло случиться?  
Резко оттолкнув от себя мальчишку, поднимаясь и одновременно поправляя складки гиматия, Алкивиад разрешил войти.  
Дверь открылась, и появившийся Диодор немного смущенно покосился на помятого со сна командира и полураздетого Гелора. Во время короткой схватки хитон сполз с плеч мальчишки, но он даже не сделал попытки привести одежду в порядок, так и сидел, демонстрируя гибкий торс и красивый разворот плеч.  
Мерзавец маленький.  
А Диодор, похоже, сделал собственный вывод, чем все это время занимался командир.  
– Только… только что прибыл Фемид. От… от Никия…  
Та-ак. Что-то у Никия не в порядке.  
Если случаются неприятности, Диодор о них прямо не скажет, будет мямлить и бубнить, пытаясь найти подходящие слова… Тоже мне, дипломат нашелся. Врать он не умеет, а сказать правду прямо и открыто не позволяет врожденная мягкость. Но при всем при том, Диодор – самый, пожалуй, надежный из его людей. Идеальный помощник.  
Отвратительный командир.  
– Где сам Фемид?  
– Он… он… Алкивиад, их прошлая буря потрепала так, что они на ногах не стоят. Фемид, он обещался отдохнуть и сразу прийти. Я их всех пятерых отдельно на нижней палубе разместил, ведь… ведь тебя не было. А новости… новости он просил сразу передать…  
Излишне дипломатичная речь Диодора начала раздражать. Тоже мне, дар Зевса, неужели не видит, что командир мечтает только о подушке и больше ни о чем! Спасибо хоть, догадался разместить посланников Никия, а не побежал с мелочами к нему.  
И что все-таки случилось у рохли?  
Алкивиад сел на ложе, наклонился, опираясь локтями в колени, устало повел плечами, пытаясь отвлечь себя от ноющей боли в мышцах.  
– Диодор, что-то препятствует тебе передать сообщение Фемида? Ты его забыл?  
Дар Зевса гневно вспыхнул, покосился куда-то за спину Алкивиада – надо понимать, на сиракузского пленника. Ладно, Фемид секретных новостей через чужие уста передавать не будет, да и пленник освободится не скоро.  
А может быть, и вообще не освободится. Не так уж плохо будет его дома в Афинах… иметь.  
– Так я услышу сообщение, Диодор?  
– Завтра… завтра мы подойдем к Катане, Алкивиад. Никий и Ламах передают, что уже прибыли к городу, но… но… но Катана…  
– Но Катана закрыла ворота перед своими афинскими союзничками, – мурлыкнул за спиной хрипловатый голос, на усталые плечи легли прохладные ладони, неожиданно сильные пальцы начали разминать бугры напряженных мышц.  
В кротком взгляде Диодора полыхнула молния:  
– Алкивиад, что… что ты позволяешь этому… этой подстилке! Ты…  
– Тихо, Диодор, – движением плеч Алкивиад скинул чужие руки. – Спокойно.  
Как же надо довести спокойного и мягкого Диодора, чтобы он так заговорил?  
И можно даже не поворачивать голову, чтобы увидеть на смазливой мордашке мальчишки довольную и ехидную улыбочку.  
Змеюка.  
За этого красавца грызня начнется…  
Ради таких, как он, совершают предательства…  
– Вызови сюда Фемида.  
– Алкивиад, он… я же сказал…  
– Плохо слышишь?  
Диодор молнией метнулся за дверь, легкие сандалии застучали по палубе. Алкивиад поднялся, нервно зашагал по тесной каюте, не в силах смириться с собственным решением.  
– Вызывали? – в низком голосе действительно сквозила усталость и некоторое раздражение – на тупого полководца, вызвавшего к себе смертельно усталого воина.  
Ну, скажем, не настолько и усталого…  
– А шлюха вам для отдыха не требуется? – без вступлений и намеренно грубо спросил Алкивиад.  
Растянувшийся на ложе мальчишка вскинулся, глянул изумленными глазами. Понял, о чем речь. О ком.  
Но не поверил.  
Фемид тоже не поверил, покосился на изящное тело в дорогом хитоне, на застывшее лицо Алкивиада… сглотнул.  
– Забирай, – Алкивиад мотнул головой в сторону ложа. – Можете делать что хотите… кроме убийства и повреждений тела. По крайней мере, – понимающе усмехнулся, – чрезмерных повреждений.  
Фемид открыл было рот, вновь покосился на мальчишку, тяжелыми шагами приблизился к ложу, рванул Гелора к себе. В этих медвежьих объятиях синеглазый показался хрупкой тростинкой, и только железная воля позволила не броситься вперед, не вырывать его пленника из чужих рук.  
Фемид вытолкнул мальчишку за дверь, подошел к стратегу, глянул в глаза:  
– С ума сошел? Ты же не простишь себя, не понимаешь разве?  
Алкивиад надменно приподнял левую бровь, но раскрыть рот ему не дали.  
– Да с самого начала было ясно, как ты на него смотришь! Не знаю, что тут у вас произошло, но ты же жить потом не захочешь! И мне не дашь! Ты уже сейчас мне в горло зубами готов вцепиться… и держишься на одном упрямстве!  
Алкивиад плавным движением откинул отросшие кудри за плечи, холодным взглядом посмотрел в маленькие умные глаза беотийца, гневно сверкающие на мясистом лице.  
– Интересные понятия о дисциплине и субординации в отряде Никия…  
– Да при чем здесь Никий…  
– Действительно, ни при чем, – перебил Алкивиад. – А если ты слишком устал, то я отдам эту подстилку моим воинам. Они меньше устали… но после пятидесяти человек использовать мне его совсем не захочется. Разве что гребцам отдать потом…

Утром мальчишку приволок незнакомый воин – надо понимать, один из спутников Фемида. Сам Гелор на ногах стоять не мог, а судя по довольной развратной улыбке незнакомого – ночь очень даже удалась, и усталость никому не помешала.  
Кивком отпустив воина, Алкивиад швырнул мальчишку на низкий столик, сорвал хитон, внимательно осмотрел юное тело. В конце концов, это нормальное беспокойство о довольно ценном заложнике.  
В принципе, наружные повреждения были незначительными. Натертые запястья (привязывать его, что ли, пришлось), исцарапанные соски, укусы и синяки по всему телу… Грубо перевернув пленника, твердыми пальцами раздвинул ягодицы. Крови было немного, серьезных разрывов не было… Фемид правильно понял пожелание обойтись без повреждений…  
А вот использовали сиракузскую шлюшку… интенсивно. Во всех смыслах этого слова.  
И надо будет поблагодарить беотийца за то, что мальчишку вымыли прежде, чем вернули обратно. Возиться с ним сейчас не хотелось.  
– Одевайся, – бросил Алкивиад, выпуская пленника и поднимаясь.  
– Я никогда не прощу тебе этого… – тихий шепот ударил в спину, как нож. Полководец резко развернулся.  
На враз осунувшемся лице холодным пламенем горели ярко-синие глаза. Мальчишка боялся, отчаянно кусал губы, но глаз не отводил. Если бы взглядом можно было бить, как копьем, от него, Алкивиада, хоронить было бы нечего.  
– И что может твоя ненависть?  
Непонятно, откуда у изнеженного мальчишки взялись силы, но драться с ним оказалось непросто. Пришлось задействовать весь свой немалый боевой опыт…  
Драться насмерть легче, чем просто защищаться, пытаясь остановить врага. Особенно когда враг не собирается останавливаться и отчаянно желает тебе смерти. С Гелором удалось справиться, только вырубив ударом в основание черепа.  
На всякий случай мальчишку он связал. Не хватало еще, чтобы этот мелкий звереныш на него спящего набросился. С него станется…  
Бесчувственного пленника он перенес в угол каюты, на пол. Подумал, достал тряпку, запихнул ее в рот Гелору – ночью так и не удалось уснуть, до безумия хотелось нормально выспаться, а о своем комфорте следует заботиться заранее.

***  
Вместе с пробуждением навалились воспоминания о содеянном. Сейчас, когда удалось нормально отдохнуть, многое виделось иначе. Очень даже иначе.  
Мальчишка все время, пока бушевал шторм, был один, взаперти, зная, что корабль может пойти ко дну в любой момент, и что у него шансов спастись – нет в принципе. Ему не выбраться из запертой клетки.  
Да и вообще… Он, опытный воин, афинский стратег, не раз видевший лик Танатоса, – испугался. Ему было страшно, до безумия, до отчаяния, от своей беспомощности и бессилия. Но рядом с ним были друзья, товарищи, просто люди, вместе, плечом к плечу, сражающиеся со стихией.  
Гелор был – один.  
И после такого он швырнул испуганного мальчика грубым, бесчувственным фиванцам, ненавидящим Спарту и ее союзников… Удивительно, что товарищи Фемида удержались и не разорвали мальчишку.  
Проклятье! Сожалениями тут не обойтись.  
Резко поднявшись, Алкивиад направился к пленнику, развязал, вытащил кляп, поднял на руки. Море все еще волновалось, и он едва не выронил мальчишку из рук во время особо резкого удара волны, но тренированное тело само удержало равновесие. На его неловкость мальчишка ничего не сказал, и это вызвало ощущение смутной, не до конца оформившейся тревоги…  
Неязвительный Гелор… так не бывает.  
В небольшом ларце нашелся и травяной бальзам для ран, и чистый лен для перевязки. На прикосновения мальчишка никак не реагировал, не комментировал, не высмеивал… Даже в глаза не смотрел, изучал что-то за спиной.  
Неужто научился вовремя молчать? Или просто строит оскорбленную невинность?  
Ладно, его проблемы.  
– Перевернись, – коротко скомандовал стратег, и мальчишка в первый раз за день раскрыл рот.  
– Нет.  
На миг Алкивиад решил, что он ослышался. Этот… эта помесь крысы и ужа осмелилась протестовать?  
– Ты не понял? – обманчиво-мягко поинтересовался потомок Алкмеона и Эрифилы.  
Пронзительные, как зимнее небо, глаза жестко смотрели прямо в его лицо, губы побелели и сжались… но глаз Гелор не отвел.  
– Я никогда больше не буду с тобой, Алкивиад. Никогда.  
Собственно, сейчас и в мыслях не было делать с мальчишкой что-либо подобное. Он собирался осмотреть повреждения повнимательнее, возможно, сделать повязку. Но объяснять это собственному пленнику…  
– Сладкий мальчик, ты еще не пожалел о своем упрямстве? Мне казалось, ты умнее.  
Пленник нервно сглотнул, но упрямо смотрел заледеневшими глазами. По-хорошему, следовало бы оставить бальзам и льняные тряпки здесь и выйти, и пусть мальчишка сам займется… чем займется. Трудно, трудно принять помощь от того, кого ненавидишь, кого боишься…  
Ага. Сегодня мальчишка выгоняет его из собственной каюты, а завтра? Перехватывает командование? Что он вообще вообразил о себе, подстилка малолетняя? Что может сам решать, когда и с кем ему быть?  
– В последний раз предупреждаю – переворачивайся. Переворачивайся, раздвигай ноги и лежи спокойно, иначе прошлая ночь тебе нежной сказкой покажется, – Алкивиад наклонился к лицу Гелора, прошептал, почти касаясь губами светлой кожи. – Обещаю.  
Мальчишка лежал неподвижно, закрыв глаза, лишь на шее отчаянно билась тоненькая синяя жилка. Боится.  
– Нет, – прошептали губы, еще недавно бывшие яркими и соблазнительными.  
Сам захотел.

Перевернуть мальчишку на живот не получалось – он извивался, как змея, кусался, царапался, рвался из рук… В какой-то момент ему удалось вырваться, проскользнуть под локтем и дотянуться до брошенного на пол пояса с прикрепленным к нему кинжалом. Ничего с ним сделать Гелор, разумеется, не успел, ему не хватило времени даже вытащить оружие, но подобная наглость вывела из себя.  
– Ладно, мальчик, кажется, ты так ничего и не понял. Сейчас поймешь, обещаю.  
Обессиленное тело мальчишки полетело на ложе, но Гелор тут же извернулся, метнулся в дальний угол, замер, с вызовом глядя в глаза и тяжело дыша ртом. За время схватки бледное лицо раскраснелось, распухшие от укусов губы пылали темной вишней… мальчик был хорош, просто восхитителен…  
Ради таких становятся предателями…  
Ладно, изнеженный мой… держись…  
Медленным, плавным движением Алкивиад потянулся к пленнику, тот попытался уйти от захвата… не успел. Воин сжал в кулак черные пряди волос, притянул мальчишку к себе… Проклятье, у него даже слезы на зажмуренных глазах выступили, но он продолжает упираться… ладно. Ладно…  
Когда мальчишка понял, что притягивают его вовсе не к лицу Алкивиада, он в изумлении распахнул глаза, снова начал рваться, причем уже не обращая внимания на собственную боль.  
Конечно… то, что он заставляет делать, страшнее боли.  
Заставить мальчишку раскрыть губы не удалось… Впрочем, это было бы и не безопасно, с этим-то зверьком ничего безопасного не бывает, а зубки у него острые. Подстилка…  
Ничего, научится.  
Прижать запястья к ложу, коленом раздвинуть ноги, одним движением, без подготовки, ворваться… Мальчишка рванулся в руках, закричал и тут же подавил крик, вцепился остренькими зубками в нижнюю губу. Одинокая слезинка потекла по лицу, глаза зажмурены, мордочка перекошена… Жестокие удары изнутри сотрясали его всего, юное тело отчаянно, болезненно сопротивлялось, мальчишка отлично понимал, что от этого хуже только ему, но сдаться, видимо, не мог…  
Недотрога нашелся…  
Безучастно отдающееся тело мальчишки, непривычная безответность невыносимого чертенка будили где-то в глубине души самые темные страсти. А эта чуть прикушенная нижняя губа… значит, сдерживаешь крики и скрываешь боль? Не нравится, значит, так, насильно и насухо?  
Ладно, гаденыш, держись!  
Резкий выдох сквозь зубы, когда мужчина освободил его, поднялся с ложа, взял килик с маслом… Тихий всхлип, когда безжалостные руки перевернули его на живот, жесткое колено толчком раздвинуло ноги…  
Ароматное шелковистое масло тонкой струйкой потекло между круглыми ягодицами, заблестело на кремовой коже. Изящное тело чуть задрожало от этой имитации ласки, и на секунду мелькнула мысль, а выдержит ли он…  
Выдержит, подстилка маленькая.  
Окунув пальцы в масло, мужчина уверенно скользнул вглубь сразу двумя пальцами. Мальчишка чуть вскрикнул и тут же прикусил губу, он был, конечно, уже растянут, но с другой стороны за последние дни ему хорошо досталось.  
А сейчас, дорогой, ты получишь еще больше. Намного.  
Чуть помассировав вход, мужчина вновь зачерпнул масло, втиснул уже три пальца… Тоже ничего необычного, но мальчик невольно приподнялся на простынях, пошире расставляя ноги и прогибаясь в пояснице, и в то же время тело напряглось, попыталось вернуться назад… Мальчишка пытался взять тело под контроль и оставаться неподвижным, сохраняя остатки гордости…  
Не выйдет.  
Мелькнула мысль прижать его коленом и приказать не дергаться… ладно, в другой раз, а пока пусть устраивается, как сможет. Пока может.  
Снова масло, и три пальца опять растягивают вход, а затем к ним добавляется мизинец, и у мальчишки вырывается тихий выдох. Больно? Конечно! Ничего, потерпит. Стройное тело мальчика напряглось, когда Алкивиад двинул рукой вглубь, втискивая сжатую ладонь в узенькое тело, мальчишка дрожал весь, с головы до кончиков пальцев, отчаянно кусал губы, жмурился… Молчал.  
Ничего, еще покричит.  
Еле уловимый вздох облегчения вырвался, когда рука осторожно двинулась назад. Реакция едва заметная, еле уловимая, Гелор отчаянно пытался ее скрыть, но не заметить реакции тела, которое вокруг тебя…  
Рано радуешься, крысеныш, все самое интересное впереди.  
Вытащить руку до конца сейчас бы просто не удалось, и он свободной рукой взял килик, вылил небольшой струйкой масло на место, где их тела соприкасались, одновременно на него и на себя. Дрожь мальчишки стала сильнее. Понял, что ему предстоит? Молодец, догадливый мальчик.  
Втиснуть вглубь все пять пальцев и не разорвать мальчишку при этом… трудно, но он не торопился, а мальчишка не дергался. Это помогло. Гаденыш не кричал и ни о чем не просил, хотя с каждым толчком вглубь его дыхание становилось все тяжелее, а трепет худощавого тела – все ощутимее. Наконец удалось втолкнуть руку целиком, и когда гладкие ткани плотно обхватили запястье, мужчина с удивлением понял, что сам не может сдержать дрожи…  
Бархатные влажные ткани нервно пульсировали вокруг его руки и понемногу сводили с ума. Хотелось сорваться с контроля, трахать это изящное тело самым жестоким образом, разрывать, подчинять, унижать… Остатки разума подсказывали, что в таком разе от их ценного заложника останется только растерзанное мертвое и бесполезное тело.  
Не торопиться… не торопиться… он все успеет… и все будет так, как он захочет…  
Через несколько минут мальчишка смог расслабиться вокруг его руки. Что же, опыта у этой шлюхи хватало, ничего удивительного. Ну, раз уж ты пришел в себя…  
– Двигайся, – коротко приказал мужчина, – давай, вперед-назад.  
– Я… я… не… могу, – выдавил из себя мальчишка, и это окончательно сорвало крышу.  
Обхватив одной рукой узенькие бедра, мужчина начал двигать рукой. Сначала он еще пытался осторожничать, но то, как податливо расслаблялось опытное тело в его руках, опьяняло, заставляло все жестче и жестче вталкивать руку. Вырывавшиеся из горла Гелора полувсхлипы-полустоны и его тяжелое дыхание сводили с ума. В какой-то момент Алкивиад полностью вырвал руку, тут же сжал ладонь в кулак и попытался втолкнуть назад, в узкую дырочку этого изящного тела. Чтобы не заорать, мальчишка вцепился зубами в собственное предплечье, а мужчина принялся резко и жестко вбивать кулак между ягодиц.  
Больно? Знаю. Выдержишь? Выдержишь, куда денешься.  
Кулак вновь толкнулся вперед, и мышцы мальчишки не справились, приоткрываясь, уступая безжалостным ударам.  
– Не… не надо, – выдохнул Гелор, безуспешно скрывая слезы в голосе. – Я сделаю все, все, что ты требовал.  
– А сейчас я сам возьму все, что хотел.  
Кулак силой проник сквозь колечко мышц, до крови разрывая кожу, и Гелор не выдержал, закричал, отчаянно забился в руках, похожий на раненого зверька. Напряжение становилось невыносимым, плоть расступалась, до предела натягиваясь вокруг крупной руки воина, разрывалась, и эти ощущения просто сводили с ума. Несколько раз подвигав рукой в тесной глубине мальчишеского тела, Алкивиад вытащил руку и насадил мальчишку на свою возбужденную плоть, обхватил руками узкие бедра мальчишки, принялся энергично трахать покорное тело. Гелор только тихо поскуливал в ответ и негромко вскрикивал, когда удары изнутри оказывались уж слишком резкими.  
Окровавленный, растянутый анус мальчишки удовольствия почти не доставлял. После кулака он не мог плотно обхватить член мужчины, и Алкивиад, зарычав, резко вышел из измученного тела, развернул мальчика лицом к себе, притянул темноволосую голову к окровавленному паху. Гелор всхлипнул, дернулся, умоляюще глянул сквозь завесу темных волос. Видимо, что-то прочел в ответном взгляде, потому что зажмурился и обхватил губами мужскую плоть.  
Рот мальчишки оказался горячим и влажным, а когда он, повинуясь короткому приказу, провел по напряженному члену шероховатым язычком, это просто снесло остатки контроля. Опрокинув мальчишку на постель, Алкивиад начал резко двигаться, жесткой рукой удерживая темноволосую голову.

Дав мальчишке два дня на то, чтобы прийти в себя, он вновь призвал его к себе. И на следующую ночь. И на последующую…  
И с каждым разом все сильнее вспыхивала в груди какая-то безумная тоска, острая непонятная боль, словно что-то у него отобрали, а он заметил это только сейчас.  
Да, он добился, чего хотел, мальчишка стал покорным, безотказным, безмолвным. С той ночи мальчишка выполнял любую прихоть, но… это было не то, чего ему хотелось.  
Раньше юный красавец играл с ним, отдаваясь на милость. Сейчас – покорно отдавался. Принадлежал. Как вещь – хозяину.  
Не хватало чего-то неуловимого, мимолетного, непонятно чего, но не хватало.  
Вроде бы ничего не изменилось… Мальчишка ни разу не осмелился перечить ему, приходил по первому же зову, быстро избавлялся от одежды, раздвигал ноги. Становился на четвереньки или садился верхом. Ласкал губами, руками, подставлял задницу…  
Но чего-то же ему не хватало?!!  
Только вот… только когда мальчишка выгибался в его руках, синие глаза были темными и безжалостными, как провал Тартара. Только нежные пальцы, покорно ласкающие напряженное тело, были холодными и бесчувственными, словно и неживыми. Только умоляющий – по первому же слову, по полувзгляду – голос не был хриплым, не был дерзким, не был страстным…  
Страсть ушла, остались покорность и послушание…  
И этого было мало.  
Нет, не мало. Это просто было не тем.  
В какой-то момент воин понял, что именно исчезло из их постели… и сердце пропустило несколько ударов, сжавшись холодным комочком в груди… а разум мучительно искал способ вернуть все назад.  
И не находил.  
Словно сломался любимый меч, уже ставший частью тебя, привычный и надежный, и новое оружие не устраивает, а прежнего оружия никогда не будет, потому что сломанный меч можно восстановить, но он уже никогда не станет таким же крепким, как прежде.  
Вот только меч можно полностью переплавить, а переплавить сердца – нельзя. 

***  
Разведчики с Наксоса свое дело знали отменно, и высадка в заливе Даскон, чуть южнее самой горы и Олимпейона, прошла успешно. В Сиракузах этого не ждали, они слышали, конечно, про взятие Катаны, про зверства афинян, они готовились к обороне, но все были уверены, что греки все еще там, кружат, как стервятники, над разграбленным городом. Никто не ждал высадки его отряда прямо под стенами Сиракуз…  
За такое сицилийцев можно было лишь благодарить. Дать возможность спокойно войти в залив, позволить выбрать место, укрепиться – и даже отдохнуть.  
Спасибо тебе, Гермократ.  
Впрочем, долго им отдыхать не дали. Уже к вечеру сиракузская конница, помнящая еще бегство отряда Диодора, попробовала лагерь на крепость. Зря они, в общем-то, это сделали – в город вернулась только половина всадников. Его отряды потеряли двух человек, еще десяток были ранены…  
В общем, легкая битва. Как хорошее вино.  
Будоражит, пьянит, но не валит с ног.  
Наводить в лагере порядок можно поручить и Диодору. Он старательно выполнит все необходимые действия. А ему самому можно возвращаться к себе.  
К невыносимо-упрямому пленнику.

Как всегда, тело мальчишки под ним было горячим и упругим, опьяняюще-сладким, тягуче-нежным… как всегда…  
Как всегда, Гелор даже не пытался сопротивляться, когда он, разгоряченный битвой, вошел в палатку и опрокинул мальчишку на постель… Гелор послушно отдавался, и это бесило до безумия… Воин намеренно сильно врывался в податливую плоть, до крови, не сдерживаясь, полностью выходя из хрупкого тела и врываясь снова… Мальчишка кусал губы, жмурился, молча терпел все, что с ним делали.  
Алкивиад даже не пытался отсрочить наступление разрядки – она сама не приходила, в крови бурлило бешенство боя, и кровь не желала покоя, она не могла успокоиться так просто… В какой-то момент он до упора толкнулся вперед, до предела заполняя тесноту юного тела, схватил мальчишку за бедра, перекатился по кровати и начал насаживать пленника на себя, одновременно толчками бедер двигаясь навстречу. Гелор не выдержал, вскрикнул, рванулся из его рук, забился, и это оказалось именно тем, в чем стратег так отчаянно нуждался.  
Вновь опрокинув содрогающееся тело на жесткую постель, Алкивиад перевернул мальчишку на живот и снова взял его – грубо и безжалостно. Гелор уже не мог этого выносить, он рвался из рук, кричал, стонал и плакал, умолял о чем-то, но все проходило мимо опьяненного безумной страстью сознания…  
Искренность – неожиданно мелькнула внятная мысль.  
Искренность исчезла, мальчишка вечно притворялся, а сейчас он не лжет…  
А потом огненный шквал прошел по телу, даря небывалое наслаждение…

Вечер медленно касался влажных тел, возвращая в реальность… Шевелиться не хотелось, хотелось лежать вот так, сжимая в объятиях красивого мальчика, вдыхая прохладный запах вороных волос.  
Такой огненной, безумной страсти Алкивиад не испытывал ни с кем и никогда. А в его жизни были очень разные любовники: и нежные трепетные девушки, и опытные гетеры… И мужчины – тоже были.  
И все равно, ни с кем другим он не испытывал ничего подобного…  
Искренность – то, что он хотел от Гелора… но мальчишка сейчас может только искренне ненавидеть его. И боится, пожалуй, тоже искренне.  
А ведь рано или поздно это исчезнет… Страх не может всю жизнь быть в крови, и ненависть не может вечно гореть… Кого-то страх и ненависть уничтожают, сжигают дотла, но этот мальчик сильнее, он просто переживет свой страх, он подавит в себе все чувства…  
И тогда искренним будет только равнодушие…  
Меч перековать можно… Сердца – вряд ли.  
Не стоит даже пытаться.  
Алкивиад поднялся, хотя больше всего сейчас хотелось сграбастать мальчишку в объятия, зарыться лицом в шелк иссиня-черных волос, ласкать, целовать, шептать какие-то бессмысленные нежности… В какой-то момент он даже наклонился над постелью, но тут Гелор перевернулся на спину, взглянул в лицо холодными сапфировыми глазами, и мужчина резко отшатнулся. Как мальчик воспримет сейчас его нежность, трудно даже представить. В лучшем случае – как издевательство.

***  
Из окна были видны древние скалы Ортегии, а за окном огненными полосами бушевал закат, заливая море и землю ярким огнем, и в пылающем море один за другим появлялись афинские триеры. Корабли Никия и Ламаха вплывали медленно, с достоинством, черные силуэты на кровавом фоне. Красиво… Гораздо красивее, чем когда землю на самом деле зальет кровью. Интересно, о чем думают в обреченном городе сейчас, когда греческая эскадра выплывает из полыхающей дали и приближается к заливу?  
За спиной послышался смутный шорох, как всегда отвлекая от мыслей о войне. Да какое там отвлекая – просто снося все мысли, обитавшие в голове, оставляя одно желание…  
– Оставайся со мной, – слова сорвались сами, и Алкивиад зубами вцепился в нижнюю губу, рот наполнил железистый привкус крови, но было уже поздно, мальчишка сейчас… Показывать слабость врагу… стыдно, любимчик Сократа.  
– Хорошо, – негромко согласился Гелор.  
Алкивиад развернулся, жестким шагом подошел к ложу, рядом с которым стоял этот невозможный мальчишка, твердыми пальцами вцепился в подбородок. В глазах – лед, и отстраненное любопытство, и страх, и решимость, и… Много чего, только даже призрака тепла нет. И было бы странно, если б появился…  
– Я согласен, – повторил мальчик, уверенно глядя прямо в жесткие глаза любовника. – Я знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь. Тебе нужна моя покорность – я буду таким, как ты захочешь. Не буду сопротивляться, не буду перечить. Только оставь мой город в покое. Тебе же плевать на Сиракузы и на Сицилию, ты берешь только то, чего хочешь сам, так оставь мой город и забирай меня!!! Отец может дорого заплатить, если вы развернетесь и уплывете в Аттику. Откуп будет царский, обещаю, никто не упрекнет тебя как полководца.  
Боится… На самом дне темно-сапфировых глаз плавится даже не страх – панический ужас, но в голосе нет даже отблеска истинных чувств. Достойный сын правителя…  
– Не слишком ли высоко ты себя ценишь? – взял себя в руки полководец. – Один мальчишка в обмен на один город. Там таких, как ты – тысячи.  
Ложь, конечно. Таких, как он, вообще больше нет, и он стоит больше, чем все богатства Сиракуз. Только его город – ступенька к Великой Элладе, к могущественному царству, способному противостоять Экбатанам. К короне верховного правителя.  
– Если это так – зачем я тебе нужен? Ты лжешь, Алкмеонид. Лжешь сам себе.  
Алкивиад чуть изогнул бровь, и этого хватило, чтобы светлая кожа мальчишки побелела до голубизны. Кажется, в лице не осталось ни одной капли крови. По-детски пухлые губы задрожали, мальчишка зажмурился, и от падения на пол его удерживали только каменные пальцы под подбородком. Он настолько боится, малыш… не удивительно… и где только нашел силы предложить себя – добровольно и навсегда…  
– Прошу простить мою дерзость, – не открывая глаз, прошептал Гелор, – но… но… Вам же даже ничего не придется делать, Никий каждый день отговаривает всех вас от этого похода, тебе… Вам и понадобится только один раз не вмешиваться, дать Никию уговорить Ламаха. А потом они оба проголосуют, и все… У них будут причины уступить, я обещаю, я уговорю отца…  
– Уже все продумал?  
Темные глаза неожиданно распахнулись, и в них полыхал такой огонь…  
– Да. И я клянусь своей кровью: если Сиракузы не будут взяты – я сам, добровольно, приду к тебе. Стану твоим любовником, твоим рабом, твоей… кем захочешь. Я ни разу не возражу, ни разу ничего не потребую. Только оставь город целым. Я…  
Больно!  
Словно тьма прошлась по венам, обжигая холодным огнем, в клочья раздирая плоть, когтями вцепляясь в грудь…  
Алкивиад резко убрал руку – мальчишка действительно сразу же рухнул на пол, и пришлось усилием воли удерживаться, потому что откуда-то пришло отчаянное желание сесть рядом, обнять, начать утешать и успокаивать, обещать…  
Впрочем, и самому хотелось свернуться в клубочек, обхватить себя руками, застонать… Чтобы скрыть эмоции, пришлось вернуться к окну, смотреть на полыхающее небо и залитые кровью прибрежные утесы золотых Сиракуз. Кому они нужны, эти бесчувственные камни и несметные богатства?  
Больно, мальчик, как больно… Рабом… Он и так раб, пленник, заложник. Интересно, какое слово он не смог произнести? Хорошо, если «вещь»… а не «подстилка». Он согласен быть кем угодно…  
Только это никому не нужно, и меньше всего – ему, Алкивиаду. А то, что ему нужно, Гелор не сможет дать, у него просто не осталось этого. Страсть вообще нельзя никому обещать, она либо искрится в мягкой синеве глаз, либо ее нет в принципе. Ее не купить – даже за осажденный город. Даже – за трон Эллас Мегале.  
Соблазн согласиться велик, но… Да, он будет покорным и послушным, даже покорнее, чем сейчас. Но кому это нужно, кому?! Кому нужна покорность, когда в низком голосе нет ни отзвука тепла, ни отблеска его тени… Гелор согласен стать вещью, вот только вещи не способны на страсть.  
А покорность не стоит мечты…  
– Нет.  
Тихий отчаянный выдох:  
– Почему? – кажется, мальчик так и не встал с пола. – Я же вижу, Вам мой город не нужен, Вам нужна победа, Вы ее и так получите. Вы… мне не верите?  
Что тут сказать? Он умен, сын Гермократа, он все сразу понял. Этот город действительно не нужен ему, афинскому стратегу… и действительно, нужна всего лишь победа. Только не победа Никия – нужен собственный триумф. Только силой и страхом можно спаять греческие города-государства, они только перед лицом врага – едины, а в остальное время люди ютятся в полисах и спорят из-за пастбищ и болот. А ведь мир так велик, и он мог бы принадлежать…  
– Я… я умоляю…  
– Не унижайся. Не поможет.  
Не надо, малыш.  
Он слишком поздно понял, что сам сломал свое прекрасное чудо, а сейчас мальчишка доламывает в себе то, что как-то уцелело… Не надо…  
Действительно, не поможет.  
А если? Если взять город и заставить откупиться за жизни горожан и потребовать мальчишку в качестве трофея? Гелор не будет связан обещанием, он будет ждать холода и боли, и вызвать у него хотя бы признательность будет нетрудно. Всего лишь окружить теплом и любовью, ласкать, а не насиловать по ночам, он умен, но он еще ребенок, он даже не поймет, что с ним происходит. Может быть, они оба смогут поверить в то, что это искренне, по настоящему…  
Да… это может получиться…  
Но искры страсти никогда не вспыхнут в синих глазах.  
Только это – максимум, на что он может рассчитывать.  
– Максимум, что могу обещать – что твоя семья останется в живых. Разумеется, если никто из них не окажет сопротивления. Но город должен сдаться.  
Завтра начнется настоящая осада и настоящая война. Мальчику, разумеется, не место в осажденном городе, но оставить его здесь… Нет, здесь ему тоже не место. Если держаться от него подальше, на мальчика тут же набросятся все, слишком красива добыча. Быть рядом – и не касаться его? Убивать его соотечественников – и принуждать его? Или насиловать каждую ночь, добиваясь искренней ненависти в ответ, вырывая крики боли, раз уж страсть не вернется…  
Все одинаково плохо…  
Просто не трогать… нет. Статус пленника мальчишку не спасет, после всего, что уже было, убеждать воинов в том, что мальчишка неприкосновенен…  
Алкивиад резко отвернулся от окна. Гелор действительно не пытался подняться с деревянных досок, так и сидел – где упал. От рывка к мальчишке удалось удержаться.  
– Вставай, – мальчишка обернулся, в темных глазах вспыхнула надежда, – одевайся. Сейчас я соберу совет, затем ты отправишься нашим вестником к Гермократу. Я требую, чтобы город сдался. Полностью сдался, никаких откупов и условий. В обмен гарантирую жизнь всем жителям и отпускаю пленных. Размер дани обговорим отдельно, но в любом случае она будет меньше, чем когда мы возьмем Сиракузы сами.  
Гелор отвернулся, задумчиво посмотрел куда-то в угол… Да, не будь там стены, можно было бы увидеть глубокую бухту Сиракуз…  
– Отец не согласится. Он не сдаст город. Никогда.  
Сейчас, когда так отчетливо виден путь и к Великой Элладе, и к твоему сердцу, никакой Гермократ преградой не является.  
– Если Сиракузы не сдадутся добровольно, я возьму их силой. Думаю, ты понимаешь, что это значит и для жителей, и для тебя.  
Гелор сжался, кивнул… Молодец, любимый ученик мудрейшего, верной дорогой движешься. Чего ты там от Гелора хотел?  
Ладно… выбора не остается. К тому же пора встречать Никия, да и такие вопросы он один решать не вправе. И – блокада Большой бухты… Никий ведь опять до последнего тянуть будет.  
– Поднимайся. Мы отправляемся на «Номадию», обсуждать твое предложение с остальными стратегами. Если они дадут согласие, я возражать не буду. Впрочем, сомневаюсь, что кто-либо будет против.  
Уж точно – не Никий.

***  
На «Номадии» ничего не изменилось. Все такая же роскошь каюты, все тот же низенький столик, заваленный свитками, пластинками, пергаментами. И состав – почти тот же.  
Почти – потому, что двое афинских стратегов с нескрываемым неприятием поглядывают на третьего – и на сжавшегося на полу у его ног темноволосого синеглазого мальчишку. Сиракузский пленник, присутствующий на военном совете – нонсенс. Почти оскорбление.  
Ничего. Переживут.  
– Я полагаю, что не стоит сразу же… – Никий осекся, глянул на усмехающегося второго стратега. – Алкивиад, знаю, что ты рвешься в битву, но, думаю, увидев мощь нашей армии, правители города сами предпочтут сдаться… Они же не глупее тебя, они не станут ввязываться в войну с заведомо превосходящим их врагом…  
Нет, просто изумительно. И это говорит человек, на чей превосходящий по всем параметрам флот всего лишь позавчера напал десяток сиракузских триер. И хорошо потрепал афинян, между прочим, потопив два корабля и захватив третий. Остальные предпочли драпануть, уйти подальше от берега… не рисковать. И не факт, что отступление бы удалось, если бы тем, захваченным, кораблем командовал не Фемид.  
Ладно. Фемида он вытащит из плена любой ценой, такими людьми бросаться нельзя.  
Если, конечно, он еще жив…  
– Алкивиад, а твое мнение?  
Голос осторожен, почти что на грани неуверенности. Неудивительно.  
Это Ламах настоял на самом быстром и простом движении флота – прямо вдоль берега, на радость Сиракузам.  
Но Ламах становился осторожнее просто на глазах. Менялся – не в лучшую сторону. Ламах великолепный боец, но командовать армией он не способен. Не желает принимать решение, не хочет вершить судьбы других. Самому рискнуть и броситься в самую гущу боя – пожалуйста. Повести туда отряд – тоже можно, все они добровольцы. Отдать приказ о казни дезертиров, о захвате рабов, об убийстве правителей… Нет, на это их бог войны не согласен.  
Это не достойно воина. Это бесчестно.  
Неужели насиловать всем отрядом юных пленниц – достойнее? Честнее?  
– Ламах, Никий, откровенно говоря, я не совсем понимаю, что мы сейчас обсуждаем. Вопреки мнению некоторых присутствующих, мы здесь не для того, чтобы поплавать в этом гостеприимном заливе. Нам дан приказ – захватить город Сиракузы. Поскольку Гермократ уже несколько месяцев назад отклонил предложение Никия добровольно сложить оружие, мы обязаны перейти к военным действиям. В частности – укрепиться на берегу, что уже осуществляется, и блокировать подступы к городу. В первую очередь – морские.  
Гелор дернулся, но тут же сделал вид, что просто менял позу. Еще до совета Алкивиад самым спокойным тоном попросил, чтобы сын автократора не смел даже звука произносить без особого на то позволения. Мальчик сглотнул и молча склонил голову. В том, что он не решится раскрыть рот, Алкивиад не сомневался.  
– Алкивиад, наших сил не хватит, чтобы одновременно держать и морскую блокаду, и сухопутную, – а тебе никаких сил не хватит, рохля. – По моим данным, жители города сейчас энергично укрепляют оборонительные сооружения, – будем уточнять, кто предупредил автократора о приближении армии? – Я полагаю, стоит сообщить в Афины о сложившейся ситуации, дождаться решения народа, затребовать подкрепление, если афиняне будут согласны продолжить войну…  
Одно слово – рохля.  
– Никий, ты что, лет пять хочешь здесь провести? Оставить родину без нормальной армии на несколько месяцев – уже страшно, а то, чего ты добиваешься…  
– Ты обвиняешь меня в измене?  
Осмелел, осмелел Никий после победы над парой прибрежных деревень. Неужели тоже венок Ареса примеряет?  
– Ты сам знаешь, в чем я тебя обвиняю. Или повторить вслух, при третьем стратеге, а также при сыне сиракузского автократора?  
Взоры обоих стратегов тут же обратились на мальчишку, осевший было Никий уже вновь набрал воздух – наброситься с обвинительной речью, но у Алкивиада были свои планы. Совет и так затягивался, решение ему нужно было прямо сейчас. Соблюсти хотя бы видимость легитимности…  
– Так мы будем ставить блокаду Большой гавани?  
Ламах кивнул, не раздумывая. Подумал, сверкнул темными карими глазами и снова кивнул. Молодец, Арес, так и надо.  
Никий, как всегда, начал рассуждать про нехватку войск, средств и возможностей.  
– Никий, способы – позже. Ты согласен на блокаду или голосуем?  
Первый стратег бросил взгляд на Ламаха, оценил вероятные итоги голосования.  
– Согласен. Но у нас не хватит на это сил, вот увидишь. И жрецы против. Да и просто соотношение наших возможностей и сил противника…  
Алкивиад откинулся назад, только теперь осознав, насколько напряжен он был все это время. Решение принято, что бы там Никий сейчас ни говорил, и отныне продолжительность обсуждений всяких посторонних вопросов значения не имеет.  
Решение – принято.  
– А как мы собираемся это делать? – Ламах верил в способности Алкивиада и очень хотел расквитаться за морское поражение.  
– Ламах, неужели ты полагаешь возможным обсуждать подобные вопросы в присутствии вражеского лазутчика, – подскочил Никий. – Или Алкивиад и на этом будет настаивать?  
– Кстати, Алкивиад, – повернулся к нему их наивный бог, – зачем ты привел сюда своего… э-э-э… пленника?  
Спасибо, что задали этот вопрос только сейчас… коллеги. После решения вопроса с блокадой.  
– У моего «э-э-э пленника» есть предложение к афинским стратегам. Думаю, он его сам озвучит.  
Гелор кивнул, но подниматься не стал, возможно – не уверенный, что сможет стоять на ногах. Тихим голосом, не поднимая головы и разглядывая узор древесины в полу, мальчишка повторил свое предложение. Откорректированное, разумеется, без упоминания о личном договоре между ним и вторым стратегом.  
Возможно, мальчик и опасался, что он заставит рассказать обо всем, но виду не подал. Алкивиад почувствовал что-то вроде гордости за мальчишку… хотя как раз ему-то гордиться было нечем.  
Ламах и Никий забрасывали мальчишку вопросами об условиях сдачи города, о сроках… Гелор откинулся спиной на ногу Алкивиада и что-то пояснял стратегам, пояснял спокойно и уверенно, но Алкивиад кожей чувствовал, как напряжены все мышцы мальчишки. Поразительно, кстати… мальчик умудряется ставить достаточно жесткие условия, даже сейчас отстаивая интересы родных Сиракуз. Молодец, сын автократора.  
Впрочем, внимательно к этому разговору он не прислушивался. К какому б решению они не пришли, оно все равно не понадобится. Сейчас главное – чтобы мальчишка находился в городе, хоть в какой-то безопасности. Можно было бы попробовать дать ему сбежать… только мальчик не в том состоянии. Да и побег может не удаться… и хорошо, если его вернут в лагерь просто живым.  
Нет, надежнее отправить мальчишку посланником.  
Ламах вскинул голову, пробормотал, что ему предложение Гелора кажется оптимальным. Никий тоже явно готов был согласиться, но неожиданно заупрямился, с подозрением глянул на второго стратега.  
– Алкивиад, Гелор – твой пленник. Согласен ли ты отправить его с предложением в город? Сам понимаешь, после этого он может не вернуться.  
– Я вернусь, обещаю, – мальчишка развернулся всем телом, наверняка причинив себе боль… мальчишка…  
– Пусть не возвращается, – спокойно пожал плечами Алкивиад, даже не глядя на предмет разговора. – Если предложение примут, это не будет иметь значения. Если не примут… тем более не будет иметь. Мы сами захватим Сиракузы, и он опять попадет в мои руки.  
Никий явно что-то заподозрил и решил упираться до конца.  
– Мы выслушали твое предложение, Гелор, и дадим ответ завтра… А пока что, полагаю, сиракузскому пленнику следует покинуть корабль, чтобы мы могли обсудить военные вопросы.  
Ах, так его просто оскорбило, что все решилось без его участия… О небеса, до чего все это смешно. Куда, Гелор? Тебя никто не отпускал.  
Под его тяжелой ладонью плечо мальчика сжалось, Гелор медленно сел назад. Алкивиад отчаянно искал повод обсудить еще что-нибудь, задержать время хоть ненамного. Уходить сейчас нельзя, надо ждать, а Гелора, разумеется, он в одиночку никуда не отпустит, слишком велик для солдат соблазн – красивый беспомощный мальчишка. Был бы здесь Фемид – отпустил бы, но новым начальником охраны стал тот самый воин, вернувший Гелора наутро после шторма…  
– Что-то не так, Алкивиад? – удивился Ламах.  
– Ты оставишь лазутчика здесь?  
Ответить Алкивиад не успел. Застучали знакомые и долгожданные шаги, дверь распахнулась, и сияющий Диодор, кивком поздоровавшийся со всеми, доложил:  
– Алкивиад, мы успешно блокировали Большую гавань!

***  
Аврора робко касалась небес, расцвечивая их нежной акварелью, свежий морской ветер теребил волосы, раздувал легкий плащ красивого мальчишки. Гелор держался уверенно и твердо, как и подобает сыну автократора… только необычайная бледность лица выдавала, насколько мальчишка измучен.  
Нет, не столько измучен, сколько запуган. В таком состоянии он просто не доберется до города – упадет. Или лишится рассудка – у человека есть пределы сил, а Гелору всего пятнадцать… Надо бы успокоить его, но как? Да и времени не осталось.  
Уже пора прощаться, и отчего-то вспомнился Сократ. На прощание читают оды…  
– Гелор!  
Мальчишка вздрогнул, медленно повернул голову, в больших глазах темнел страх, кажется, красивое чудо до последнего не верило, что его отпустят. И сейчас не верит и считает, что останется в армии, с ненавистным лично ему человеком… Никий до сих пор не дал ответа, но ведь и второй стратег может передумать, может оставить своего пленника себе.  
– Ты не помнишь стих… ваш, сиракузский… про закат и горящие пески… красивый… и мы, какими были прежде, в огне горим…  
Расширенные до предела зрачки сузились до почти нормальных размеров, во вновь ставших синими глазах застыло удивление.  
– Помню, конечно… А зачем тебе… Вам?  
– Мне их читал один человек… очень дорогой для меня. Но он не помнил окончание.  
Темные брови чуть приподнялись, дернулись бледные искусанные губы…  
– Дорогой для Вас? Сочувствую…

… И мы, какими были прежде,  
В огне горим.

А завтра встретимся мы снова,  
Проклятый долг!  
Позволит ли безумье крови  
Поднять клинок  
И отразить твою атаку?  
А как же ты?  
Сумеешь ли одним лишь взмахом  
Разбить мечты?  
Возможно ли своей рукою  
Убить любовь?  
И как остаться после боя  
Самим собой…


	3. Chapter 3

***  
Вот и все. Можно было разворачиваться и уходить, но взгляд упорно цеплялся за удаляющуюся процессию. Разумеется, Никий поддержал идею отправить Гелора послом в Сиракузы. Без сомнения, решил, что измученный мальчишка сможет убедить сограждан сдаться. Идиот.  
Неужели и в самом деле не понимает, что Сиракузы – не Афины? Жители города давно бы сдались, но их держит железная рука автократора. И конкретно этот автократор, к сожалению – или к счастью – не дурак, и его люди ходят по узким улочкам и захиревшим рынкам и рассказывают ужасы про афинских дикарей. Про взятую Катану, про Гиккару, про северное побережье…  
Город держится только на страхе перед захватчиками…  
А возвращение Гелора будет пощечиной автократору. Личным оскорблением. И – еще одним доводом держаться до последнего. Если с сыном автократора так обошлись, чего ждать простым гражданам…  
Ладно. Переговоры сорвутся – даже если Гермократ захочет их начать, что само по себе маловероятно. Переговоры сорвутся, и тогда никакой Никий его, Алкивиада, не остановит. Он возьмет этот город и получит свою победу…  
Лишь бы…  
Мальчишке будет трудно. В осажденном городе безопасных мест не бывает, мальчишку могут ранить, избить, а после успешного штурма просто изнаси…  
Ладно. Это все пережить можно, лишь бы выжил, лишь бы дождался. Остальное он возьмет сам.

– Алкивиад! – голос Диодора отвлек от мыслей не вполне приличного содержания.  
Вернув на лицо выражение, подходящее полководцу, Алкивиад медленно повернулся.  
– Прибыла «Саламиния», прямо из Афин!  
Алкивиад поморщился. Удивительная у Диодора способность переживать по поводу и без повода. Все бы ничего, это личные проблемы Диодора, в конце концов, но почему-то почти всегда это затрагивало и его самого.  
Ну прибыл самый быстроходный в Аттике корабль, и что? Мало ли, какие новости из Афин пришли. Не могут же афиняне отзывать войско домой? Ну и чего так переживать?  
– Замечательно. И что дальше?  
– Они… Алкивиад, они… они требуют… хотят, то есть…  
Ясно, это надолго. Они – надо понимать, любимые сограждане. Хотят – явно попытка Диодора смягчить требование афинян. Значит, требование неприятное.  
– Ну и чего хотят жители свободных Афин?  
– Жители свободных Афин требуют, чтобы Алкивиад предстал перед судом за осквернение герм!!!  
Знакомые глаза сквозь щитки шлема. Филист… Племянник Никия, по слухам, будущий преемник… Что ж… у партии аристократов наконец-то появится амбициозный и смелый вождь… в сравнении с Никием, конечно.  
– Представляться по форме и предъявлять полномочия теперь считается необязательным?  
Лицо Филиста, едва видимое из-за шлема, пошло бурыми пятнами. Как мало человеку нужно… надо запомнить. Такими легко управлять… и уничтожать таких легко. Достаточно нескольких слов.  
Предполагаемый преемник Никия сдернул шлем, тряхнув длинными темными кудрями, вскинул надменно голову, кивком изобразил поклон. Достал запечатанный воском свиток, прижал к груди, дерзко сверкнув карими глазами:  
– Кто может подтвердить, что я разговариваю со стратегом Алкивиадом?  
Представляться не захотел, значит…  
Жестом остановив Диодора (вот ведь дурацкая привычка лезть куда не надо), Алкивиад негромко произнес:  
– Приветствую, Филист. Печально, что граждане Афин уже успели забыть тех, кого отправили защищать интересы полиса. Диодор, отправляйся на «Номадию», вызови Никия. Надеюсь, мальчик, тебя устроит собственный дядя в качестве свидетеля? Или его ты тоже не помнишь в лицо?  
Отвернувшись от парня, чьи щеки и даже шея уже полыхали закатным пурпуром, Алкивиад направился к себе. Интересно, хватит ли у Никия ума и решимости взять этот, по сути, уже обреченный, город?

Ну до чего же не вовремя!!!  
Стоп. Случайностей не бывает, любимый ученик Сократа. «Саламиния» пришла вовремя. В то время, которое выгодно Филисту. Похоже, юнцу до безумия хочется самому возглавить… ну если не партию, то хоть что-нибудь. Хоть на захудалую должность, но прорваться. Не такое уж и постыдное желание… если бы к нему еще хоть немного ума добавить… Вот ведь не повезло племяннику и дяде: один – решительный идиот, второй – умный рохля. Объединить бы…  
Ага. Мало тебе бездарных врагов, талантливого захотелось.  
Ладно, Алкивиад, не отвлекайся. Время подумать пока есть, но его мало. Очень. Пока Диодор найдет Никия, пока уговорит прийти… и все, собственно.  
То, что Филист действительно привез приказ возвращаться в Афины, несмотря на войну с Сиракузами, сомнений не вызывает. Такими вещами этот юнец шутить не рискнет. Да и не додумается он до такого. Значит, придумал кто-либо иной… не факт, что не учитель, кстати.  
Итак, ему дали захватить несколько городов и блокировать город. Взятие Сиракуз – дело времени. Конечно, рохля и здесь пустячную осаду растянет на несколько месяцев, а то и на год, и все же город – в ловушке.  
Можно, разумеется, остаться с войском, с верными лично ему людьми, можно победить и вернуться триумфатором… только это не приведет к мечте. Это – не выход.  
Так что, возвращаться в Афины?  
Забавно… Получается, он своими руками готовит победу, а в последний момент его отзывают, и вся слава достается Никию? А он, в лучшем случае, сможет поприветствовать победителя? И то – вряд ли. Аристократия хорошо поняла, чем ей грозит триумф Алкивиада. А на Эллас Мегале им плевать.  
Интересно, сколько месяцев проживет Ламах? До победы ему дожить явно не дадут.  
Ладно, это Ламаховы трудности. А лично его такая судьба не соблазнит.

***  
Диодор неверящими глазами смотрел, как Алкивиад подчеркнуто неторопливыми движениями ставит кубки на стол, наливает вино, осторожно пробует на вкус.  
– Неплохо. Для такой глуши, как Турис – даже идеально. Не хиосское, конечно…  
– Алкивиад, ты… ты и в самом деле не собираешься возвращаться на корабль?  
– Разумеется, нет. Тягой к суициду никто в моей семье не страдал.  
– Алкивиад, пойми, ты… твой долг – явиться на суд и добиться снятия всех обвинений. Ты же невиновен, значит… значит, тебя оправдают. Или ты не веришь собственным согражданам?  
– Знаешь, Диодор, когда речь идет о моей жизни, я не поверю даже родной матери.  
Несколько секунд Диодор подозрительно напоминал рыбу – беззвучные движения губ и никакого результата.  
– Твои… твои шутки, Алкивиад, иногда переходят все границы. Сомневаться в справедливости гелиэи, как и сомневаться в родной матери…  
Тяжелый кубок стукнулся о стол.  
– Диодор, моя мать – из рода Эрифилы. Если не помнишь, та продала мужа всего лишь за ожерелье, пусть это и было ожерелье Гармонии. Жизнь сына она оценила в пеплос. И ты полагаешь, ей стоит верить?  
– Твоя мать – не Эрифила!  
– Не перебивай! Теперь о согражданах. Осквернение герм карается смертью, так? Аристократы поддержали меня в осаде Сиракуз, но Сиракузы почти что взяты, и я им больше не нужен. Сейчас они жалеют, что не я – их глава, но победа демократов им точно ни к чему. Моим дорогим афинянам напомнят, что я из рода Алкмеонидов, и для нас нет ничего святого, что мои предки убивали матерей, бросали семью, оскверняли храмы. Про храмы напомнят особо. Моя вина уже считается доказанной, вряд ли мне дадут сказать хоть слово в свою защиту.  
– Почему ты не веришь…  
– Почему ты такой идиот?! Диодор, подумай хоть раз самостоятельно, без всех этих возвышенных идей патриотизма! Хорошо, взгляни с другой стороны. Диодор, гелиэя не может вынести неправедный приговор, так? Нисея, Диона и других уже казнили по навету Андокида. Если меня оправдают, значит, их казнили зря. Вывод?  
– Среди афинян много твоих сторонников! Люди верят тебе!  
– Верят? Много сторонников? Где они сейчас, мои сторонники? Под Сиракузами! В городе остались только предатели и трусы, ненавидящие всех, кто хоть в чем-то выше них!  
Диодор молча смотрел в пустоту.  
– Вывод – оправдаться мне не дадут. Просто казнят.  
– Ты… ты говоришь очень убедительно, Алкивиад. Но я все равно считаю, что ты не прав.

Турис… Он же Фурии… В Лациуме фуриями называют духов-мстительниц… что-то типа эринний. Интересно, кому пришла в голову светлая мысль так назвать город? Действительно, что ли, фурии здесь обитали… Странно тогда, что не слетелись еще – на столь грешную душу.  
Алкмеону повезло меньше.  
Как, оказывается, легко стать клятвопреступником… И чего там философы и поэты воображают о муках совести? Нет их, нет… и слава всем богам. Несуществующим.  
Зато вино здесь неплохое… если его неразбавленным пить…  
А с другой стороны, был ли у него выбор? Отправиться в родной город жертвенным агнцем? Смешно. У Алкмеона – и то хватила сил бороться, искать счастья на чужбине… Хватило сил найти свою судьбу, свою любовь…  
А вот ему последнее не грозит.  
Досадно. Подожди он хоть один день – и синеглазый мальчишка уплыл бы вместе с ним, и сейчас бы гибкое, упругое тело стонало от страсти в его объятиях.  
Ага. Мечтать не вредно, ученик Сократа. Не зря вас мечтателями называют. Даже если бы Гелор не успел уехать… тебе что, вымученных ласк не хватает? Лживых улыбок, мрачной пустоты в глазах, холодных объятий? Призови любого мальчишку из порта, получишь почти то же самое. И дело ведь не в утонченном изяществе сиракузского красавчика… Просто – тебе нужно иное.  
Любовь тебе нужна. То, чего не существует.  
Вино внезапно показалось речной водой. Водицей. Без вкуса, цвета и крепости…  
Ну, пусть не любовь. Теплая синева сияющих глаз, пылающие касания рук, безоглядная страсть сильного тела…  
То, чего больше не существует…  
Ах да, еще – любимый призрак.  
Светлая Эллас Мегале.  
Великая держава, объединяющая все греческие полисы – от Илиона до Геракловых столбов. Держава, которая не будет дрожать от одного имени Дария, которая не будет поедать своих сограждан в войнах за соседний холм, которая будет гордо сиять среди варваров-соседей. Стоит ли мечта – любви?  
Стоит, конечно… особенно, когда тебя не любят. Жаль, вина осталось мало. А нет, еще один кувшин остался.  
Под окнами раздался характерный шум – нечто среднее между очень быстрым шагом и почти что бегом. Диодор, что ли… у него удивительный талант появляться, когда вино еще не допито… и мысли не додуманы.  
Дверь распахнулась, и прямо с порога раздался торжествующий голос:  
– Я предупреждал тебя, Алкивиад! – Диодор… Ну почему ты всегда так не вовремя. – Афинский суд признал тебя виновным в разрушении герм и заочно приговорил к смерти…  
Диодор осекся, когда Алкивиад поднял голову и взглянул неожиданно ясными, абсолютно трезвыми глазами.  
– Приговорили к смерти, говоришь? – кривая усмешка исказила красивые губы. – Что ж… Я покажу им, что я – жив.

***  
– Как… как все прошло?  
Алкивиад сбросил с плеч серую тряпку, именуемую спартанцами плащом, бросил на грубо оструганное ложе, подумал и опустился прямо на пол. На это… ложе – не тянуло.  
– Диодор, дай поесть спокойно. Как могло все пройти?  
Кусок грубого хлеба и знаменитая чечевичная похлебка с черной кровью. Что ж… надо привыкать, куда деваться. Придется стать своим в этой чужой и чуждой земле. К тому же… ничего иного в Спарте все равно найти не удастся.  
– Они отправят тебя защищать Сиракузы? Сколько кораблей тебе дают?  
Ох, Гелор, как же тебя не хватает! Плевать на страстные стоны и тихие вздохи, этого добра, действительно, в каждом порту навалом… но дурацких вопросов ты бы не задавал. Скользнул бы за спину, положил прохладные ладони на плечи, размял задубевшие мышцы…  
Сдержаться, не зажмуриться не удалось.  
– Хм. Знаешь, я теперь понимаю, почему спартанцы такие бесстрашные… Поешь такое – и даже смерть уже не пугает.  
– Алкивиад!  
– Ох, Диодор, и откуда такие наивные берутся… Ну, поставь себя на место спартанцев… Нет, лучше не стоит, с твоим-то воображением. Представь, что в Афины явился, к примеру… Брасид и предлагает нам… ну, помощь в обороне Амфиполя.  
– Да кто же этому подонку поверит! Повесить его мало! Такие, как он, только ловушки умеют делать, лиса лаконийская!  
Алкивиад негромко рассмеялся, уткнувшись в сгиб локтя. Диодор – не Гелор, конечно… но тоже снимает напряжение одним присутствием.  
Гелор, синеглазый красивый мальчишка… Как он там? Хоть бы жив был, хоть бы продержался до прибытия помощи…  
– Приблизительно верно, Диодор, только Брасид – не подонок и не лисица, а удивительно талантливый полководец. Его фракийские операции просто на редкость… элегантны. Но смысл ты уловил. К счастью, герусия – не афинское собрание, там думают головой, а не… другими частями тела.  
– Алкивиад!  
Мужчина потянулся всем телом, встряхнул кистями рук, сбрасывая накопившееся за день напряжение.  
– Дай мне еще этой… похлебки. Пока голоден, даже это кулинарное недоразумение кажется почти съедобным. Да, да, я знаю, что мы серьезные вещи обсуждаем. Кораблей мне никто не дает, разумеется. Во-первых, у Спарты их практически нет, и строить они не умеют. Еще бы… столько веков орудовать только топором и пилой… Хибару типа этого… вроде как дворца… поставить, может, и получится, а вот корабль… А во-вторых, я никуда не плыву.  
Диодор подскочил на месте, отбросил пустую миску, недоуменно воззрился на собеседника:  
– То есть как никуда не плывешь?  
Ох, Гелор, и на фига я отпустил тебя на Сицилии? Полцарства сейчас не жалко за твое присутствие… Ты бы все и так понял… без пояснений…  
Спокойно. Гелора вернут. Остальное он возьмет сам.  
Не в первый раз, в конце концов…  
– Диодор, ты предлагаешь мне плыть на Сицилию и сражаться против моих земляков?  
Нет, смущенный взрослый мужчина – зрелище нелицеприятное. Неужели прежде он не задумывался, что значит – оборонять Сиракузы? Забавно, очень даже забавно… Да, подобные идеалисты всегда с легкостью будут рассуждать о чести и долге – но не думать о том, что же это за звери такие. Пока их мордой в морду не ткнуть.  
– Разумеется, доверять здесь мне начнут не скоро и уж тем более не станут рисковать ни армией, ни столь малочисленными кораблями. Максимум, чем согласились рискнуть спартанцы – это двумя-тремя отрядами и небольшими лодчонками. Да и то, спасибо Агису, он меня поддержал. Я предложил вообще не привлекать армию. В принципе, достаточно отправить на Сицилию один корабль и хорошего полководца. Они посылают Гилиппа – очень удачный выбор.  
Диодор смотрел на него, как на… Ну, ближайшая аналогия – на сытого сфинкса, дающего ответы на собственные загадки. Условная аналогия, поскольку давнему приятелю явно хотелось пойти искать лекаря… и единственное, что его удерживало – недоверие к спартанским целителям.  
И в то же время он явно не понимал, как можно сидеть на полу, есть чечевичную похлебку и строить безумные планы.  
Впрочем, с такой похлебкой нормальных планов построить невозможно.  
– Послушай… послушай меня, Алкивиад, – рискнул все-таки высказать мнение Диодор, – если ты задумал поражение спартанцев… я… я понимаю, ты верный сын Афин, но… Но нас же убьют! Эти… эти дикари, спартанцы, они нас растерзают, если операция провалится! А посылать один отряд против целой армии!  
Он – верный сын Афин? Трижды ха-ха.  
Алкивиад подавил тяжелый вздох.  
– Ты уже слышал о гибели Ламаха? Так что Спарта отправляет одного талантливого полководца против одного рохли. В принципе, против Никия и одного тебя было бы достаточно.

Герусия очень не хотела верить чужеземцу. Тем более – ему, афинянину из древнего аргосского рода.  
И отпускать одного из лучших своих полководцев – не хотела.  
Но слишком важны были для Спарты Сиракузы и Сицилия. Рискнуть одним кораблем и одним полководцем старейшины согласились.  
Общаться с самим Гилиппом оказалось на удивление легко. Стратег не раз бывал за пределами родной Лаконии и одно время даже заезжал в Афины. При этом презрения к чужим обычаям и нравам он не испытывал, и – для лакедемонянина невероятно – умел нормально разговаривать. И уж совсем странным было то, что Гилипп с уважением относился к Никию…  
Обсуждать военные планы с этим спартанцем было интересно. Понимание с полуслова, угадывание намеков, контраргументы…  
Просто – интересно.  
Гилипп обладал редким сочетанием ума, решимости и порядочности.  
Ближе к концу разговора Гилипп, чуть смущаясь, намекнул на необходимость заложника. Зря, в общем-то, смущался. Наоборот, Алкивиада устраивало иметь своего человека в чужом лагере. И поблизости от Гилиппа.  
А Диодора он уговорит. У него и так дел немало будет.  
Зато смущенный Гилипп легко пошел на ответную уступку и пообещал отправить Фемида в Спарту первым же кораблем. При условии, что тот еще не скончался в каменоломнях. И на дополнительное условие тоже легко согласился.  
Разумеется, Гилипп – неплохой полководец, но от помощи еще никто не отказывался. Особенно – от умной помощи.  
Убедить герусию во второй раз было намного легче. Научился. Просто ткнул пальцем в пару точек на карте. Хорошо все же в Лаконии – меньше слов и больше дела. Вот только мыслить масштабами они не привыкли. Два-три набега за лето – предел мечтаний. Пришел, увидел, убежал.  
А посмотреть на карту, захватить единственную (!) стратегически важную точку, удерживать ее и пользоваться всеми благами неполной победы – не судьба.  
К счастью, ума по-настоящему укрепить Декелею у спартанцев хватило. Воевать они действительно умеют, и хорошо умеют. Та же осада Платеи – пример. А обороняться все же легче, чем осаждать.  
По узким улочкам Спарты тут же побежали рассказы про афинян, которые днюют и ночуют на стенах города, непрестанно готовые к нападению. Еще бы – от Декелеи до Афин всего четыре часа ходу.  
Маленький дополнительный плюс – то, что захват этой стратегически важной деревушки начисто отрезал Афины от ее северных союзников. И дал спартанцам доступ к хлебу и стадам этих же союзников, в первую очередь Беотии.  
А сплетни здесь, в Спарте, такие же злые, как и в родных Афинах.

Гилиппу не прорваться в Сиракузы! Афины уже и осадные стены возвели, и караул на каждом углу!  
Гилипп набрал добровольцев и будет прорываться в город…  
Афиняне ни бельмеса в осадном деле не смыслят! Гилипп с отрядами мимо них прошел, никто и не заметил…  
Гермократа от власти отстранили…  
Декелея взята! Теперь в Афинах спать не ложатся, стены охраняют…  
Никий болен, просит блокаду Сиракуз прервать! Победа!!!  
На помощь Никию Демосфен идет… У-уу, он-то, конечно, не рохля…  
И откуда у Афин такая мощь?

Фемид вернулся таким же шумным и самоуверенным, каким и был до плена. Каменоломни на здоровяке не отразились, хотя там Фемид, по его словам, провел всего пару дней, а потом его отправили работать в конюшнях дворца, пока в Сиракузы не прибыла подмога. В принципе, этому Алкивиад был только рад. С собой Фемид привез кучу новостей – настоящих новостей, а не сплетен и слухов. Слушать, как бездарно Никий ведет осаду, было неприятно – все-таки там, под Сиракузами, находились поверившие ему люди, и не их вина, что Алкивиад стал лишним в колоде афинских политиков. Друзья – ладно, Гилипп пообещал освободить всех, кто сдастся спартанцам, но остальные… Их ждет очень незавидная участь…  
В победу Демосфена не верилось. Какие бы силы не пришли на помощь осаждающим, афинскую армию это не спасет. Слишком долго они с Гилиппом сидели над картой, обсуждая безумный – и беспроигрышный – план.  
О Гелоре он не спрашивал, но Фемид сам рассказал – разумеется, только сплетни, проникавшие даже в каменоломни и звучавшие среди спартанских войск. Впрочем, о самом Гелоре он слышал не так уж и много – только то, что после плена мальчишка стал чуть ли не скромником, избегал общения вне своей семьи, ни с кем не встречался так…  
Много рассказывали про его мать, красивую и неукротимую девушку, привезенную откуда-то из фракийских колоний. Кажется, Гелор очень похож на нее, давно умершую фракиянку.  
Примерно половина слухов была просто пересказом событий, произошедший во время плена мальчишки, и отчего-то возникло странное желание вцепиться Фемиду в глотку – хотя как раз Фемид был меньше всего повинен в случившемся.  
Он даже честно пытался остановить идиота-стратега.  
Впрочем, в эти слухи верилось слабо. Фракийцы – они смуглые, их кожа не имела ничего общего с изысканной бледностью этого несносного мальчишки. Да и в то, что после плена Гелор вдруг стал святее всех святых, поверить не удалось. Скромный тихий Гелор – это оксюморон.

Гилипп – умнейший из спартанцев!  
Осаждали, осаждали, да и сами в плен попали!  
У Агиса сын родился!  
Не выбраться афинянам!  
Пошли на приступ, да все корабли потопили!  
Как? Агис уже год из Декелеи не уходит!  
Ха, да кому это мешает? Мать ребенка тайком Алкивиадом прозывает!  
Всех афинян в Сиракузах казнят!  
Не вырвутся, не вырвутся, не вырвутся…

Иначе, как катастрофой, события на Сицилии назвать было нельзя. Из западни, устроенной Гилиппом, вырвались единицы, остальные были убиты, либо захвачены в плен… и еще под вопросом, кому из них повезло больше. Рабами Сиракузы не брезговали.  
Встречать победителей Алкивиад не пошел. Зачем? Это не его праздник и не его победа. Каким бы хорошим не был его план, осуществил его другой человек. Удачно осуществил.  
Сразу же поговорить с Гилиппом не удастся. Даже если тот и попытается – не позволят. Не стоит открыто демонстрировать, кто был соавтором великолепной – без прикрас – победы Гилиппа.  
Его друзей на первых кораблях тоже не будет. Их небольшими группами – по два-три человека – привезут позже, когда ажиотаж немного спадет. И нужно сразу постараться переправить их подальше от Лакедемона – спартанцы считают убийство врага не подлостью, а подвигом. Обстоятельства гибели врага не рассматриваются. Значит, их нужно будет направлять в Илион или, лучше, во Фракию.  
Узнать последние новости? Оно, конечно, неплохо, но ради этого не стоит с утра стоять на площади среди вынужденных союзников. Достаточно будет побродить по бурлящему городу – где-нибудь ближе к вечеру. Восторги чуть поутихнут, а слухи распространятся…  
Слухи, слухи… Легкое дыхание нимфы Эхо… Жестокой и насмешливой нимфы…

Единицы ушли…  
Да так им и надо, гордецам афинским!  
Кого – в каменоломни, кого сразу на невольничьи рынки…  
Договор с Сиракузами заключим, об охране и поддержке…  
Цены на невольников упадут…  
Скорбь по всей Аттике…  
А недавно праздновали – им один из ихних принес весть, будто бы победили они!  
Никия и Демосфена на главной площади казнили, хотя Гилипп заступался…  
Все-таки корабли строить надо, без них никак сейчас…  
Гелор, сын Гермократа, погиб…


	4. Chapter 4

Сердце замерло, пропустив несколько ударов, а ноги продолжали спокойно нести хозяина по мощеным улицам, по площадям, мимо таверн и лавок…  
Сорвался с прибрежных скал и исчез в морской пучине.  
Должно быть, боги покарали за распутство и безнравственность.  
Да ну, он же всю осаду тише болотный воды был!  
А это не он на корабле Алкивиада поплавал? Говорят, ха, его там все вояки как следует использовали. А потом гребцам дали – тоже попользоваться, значит. Конечно, после такого и в служители Деметры уйти можно.  
Да ну, этот Гелор с двенадцати лет перед кем только ножки не раздвигал, рассказывали. У его отца раб был, громадный, как бык, так он и рабу задницу подставлял. Да еще и с радостью, мужское достоинство у того ого-го какое было…  
Так, может, Посейдон его для таких целей к себе и забрал?  
Сплетни, слухи… Да что вы знаете, подонки, об отчаянно отважном мальчишке с самыми синими во всей Ойкумене глазами?  
Впрочем, главное вы знаете.  
Гелор, сын Гермократа, погиб…

– Алкивиад, так нельзя!  
Сквозь какую-то мутную пленку проглядывалось лицо Фемида. Ну, чего тебе от меня?  
– Мне все можно! Теперь уже – все.  
– Алкивиад, ты уже третий день пьянее последнего илота. Ты хлещешь неразбавленное как воду, ты…  
– Ты уже слышал? Гелор погиб… Зачем, зачем его понесло на эту Ортигию? Чего он там не видел…  
Фемид раскрыл рот и тут же закрыл, прикусив язык. Не стоит при Алкивиаде упоминать слухи, что мальчика в прогулке по острову сопровождали отец и два дюжих телохранителя. Второй поход на Сиракузы? А ведь ему сейчас все удастся, и от Сиракуз только руины останутся. В лучшем случае.  
Но что, что ему сказать, чтобы вывести из запоя?  
А выводить надо. Внизу стоит Гилипп, уже третий день добивающийся встречи. А завтра последний перед отплытием Совет старейшин.  
– Я знаю, это не случайность. И не боги, – Фемид затаил дыхание. – Он сам не выдержал. Он гордый, мой малыш, а ему каждый день приходилось все это слышать. Ему шептали в спину, его высмеивали… Моего мальчика… Зачем же ты, чудо мое синеглазое… Почему не пришел… хотя, не ко мне же ты мог прийти… Маленький мой…

***  
У пристани покачивалась двухсотвесельная крутобокая красавица. Подарок персидского сатрапа Тиссаферна, аванс, можно сказать. Пора. Герусия дала согласие, и посланника Спарты с почетом провожает вся Лакония.  
Только вчера удалось взять себя в руки и пойти на Совет старейшин. Те, похоже, опасались, что афинский «гость», как настойчиво его именовали сейчас, передумает. Зря. Больше всего на свете хотелось вырваться отсюда, из ликующей столицы. Это из-за Спарты он когда-то повел армию против Сиракуз…  
Они могли бы никогда не встретиться…  
Он мог не знать, не увидеть, не…  
Гелор мог бы жить…  
Не сейчас!  
Подойти к сходням, подняться на помост, сооруженный для вернувшихся победителей, сказать несколько емких фраз. Хорошо, что спартанцы не любят речей.  
Усилием воли удалось сконцентрироваться, и безликая толпа распалась на отдельных людей.  
Фемид уже поднялся на борт, отдает последние распоряжения по поводу каюты. Фемид – афинянин и требует комфорт и для себя, и для него, Алкивиада. Спартанцы этого никогда не поймут. Их проблемы. Ему удалось жить в спартанском мире так, как живут спартанцы, он добился того, что никто не узнавал в нем афинянина, не верил, что когда-то он носил персидский шелк, натирался благовониями, выступал с длинными, пространно-красивыми речами. Но это вовсе не значит, что ему нравилось так жить.  
Царь Агис лично подошел, пожелал удачи своему «шестому эфору». Почти искренне. А он и не знал, что прощать подобные оскорбления считается нормальным для спартанского царя…  
Лиса лаконийская, как сказал бы Диодор.  
Пора?  
Гилипп в который раз попытался подойти и поговорить, но окинул взглядом толпу вокруг – передумал. И слава всем несуществующим! Что ты можешь мне сказать, победитель? Поблагодарить – за победу и за предательство? За такое – не благодарят, даже если предатель – не ты и не я. Гелор? Да, все понятно, ничего нельзя было сделать, но кому от этого легче?  
Ты ничего не должен мне. Ты сполна расплатился – жизнями моих друзей. Кого-то привезли прямо сюда, и они отплывают вместе со мной, остальных отдали Диодору – как рабов. По твоему приказу Диодор сразу поплывет в Ионию… ну и правильно. Нечего им всем в Спарте делать. Может, хоть кому-то из них удастся избавиться от клейма предателей и вернуться домой.  
Так что не надо, Гилипп… Держи свою благодарность и свое сочувствие при себе. Мне они не нужны.

***  
Волна бьет о борт, волна качает корабль, волна упрямо возвращает в те дни, когда в каюте не было безумного одиночества. Когда в ночной темноте ярко сияли самые синие на этом свете глаза…  
– Что, Мессана поддержать отказалась? Я же сразу сказал – откажется…  
– Интересно, откуда ты это знал?  
– Да так… был я там пару месяцев назад… с Ферсовидом разговаривал…  
– Хочешь сказать, это твоя работа? Змеюка крысовидная, а ну иди сюда.  
– Да я и так здесь, о-о-о…  
Яркие глаза, бархатное тепло, хриплые стоны…  
…  
– Я больше никогда не буду с тобой, Алкивиад.  
Нееет!

***  
В общем-то, ничего сложного не предвидится. Всего-то – развалить Афинский морской союз. Смешно, но эта пустяковая задача могучим спартанцам не по плечу. Дипломатия – не для них. Они мыслят иначе, эти лакедемоняне. Они не видят тоненькие ниточки, связывающие миры-полисы-дворцы, они не знают слов, от которых хозяин дворца сам разорвет эти нити.  
Кому-то можно предложить выгодную сделку. Кому-то – защиту. Кому-то напомнить про былое величие…  
Нити прочны, и оборвать их могут немногие.  
Но – могут. Надо просто уметь.

***  
Долгие дни среди зеленых вод Эгейского моря. Хорошо, что не нужно придумывать, что говорить правителям государств… все продумано и придумано давно, еще в Спарте. В те дни, когда он еще мог думать…  
… мог думать о делах, а не о хрупком мальчишке с синими глазами…

Как он мог? Зачем? Почему?  
Только не говори, что не знаешь, – сказал бы Фемид.  
Не скажет. Не осмелится.  
Темный шелк волос на светлом хитоне, гибкое потягивающееся тело, изящный поворот головы, лукавый взгляд из-за плеча…  
Холодный, как клинок, голос в спину…  
Нет, с этим наваждением пора заканчивать. Так и с ума недолго сойти.  
Что там завтра, Сикинос? В порту надо бы прогуляться… или в таверне кого найти…

***  
– Мальчик мой… маленький мой, расслабься немного… тебе же будет больно, ты знаешь… ты такой узкий…  
Черные волосы пахли дымом, рыбой, морем, а в руках дрожало худенькое юное тело. Алкивиад лихорадочно покрывал плечи и шею мальчика обжигающими поцелуями, отвлекая от самых первых, самых болезненных ощущений. Мальчишка изогнулся, подставляя шею, пытаясь повернуть голову, но тут могучий член мужчины задел в глубине тесного тела самую чувствительную точку, мальчишка рванулся, затрепетал, закричал как-то отчаянно и беспомощно… И он позволил себе сильнее двигаться, все полнее овладевая нежным и податливым телом.  
– Гелор… любимый мой… огонек мой яркий…  
Мальчишка отзывался на его движения, двигался навстречу, стонал и всхлипывал, а затем прогнулся всем телом, рванулся, сам не сознавая, куда, освобождаясь, и обезумевшие мышцы, пульсирующие вокруг его члена, довели до разрядки…  
– Гелор… Гелор!  
Тяжелый запах волос, упругая податливость тела под ним…  
Надо подняться, надо отпустить мальчика, ему же больно, ему тяжело…  
Алкивиад плавным, осторожным движением вышел из хрупкого мальчишеского тела, чуть улыбнулся, услышав протестующий стон… такое не подделаешь… Сильной рукой нежно провел по худой спине, осторожно раздвинул ягодицы, убедился, что все в порядке. Мальчишка изогнулся змеей, повернулся к нему, улыбнулся – грустно и немного застенчиво.  
Симпатичный длинноволосый мальчишка… только глаза как янтарь и кожа цвета охры…  
– Спасибо, – шепнули искусанные в кровь губы, – со мной никогда… так…  
Алкивиад мягко коснулся длинных темных волос, подушечкой большого пальца стер непрошеную слезинку в уголке чужого глаза… Конечно… кто станет церемониться с портовым мальчишкой, идущим с любым за пригоршню халков.  
Оставить его с собой, что ли… не Гелор, нет, но Гелора и не вернуть.  
Он потерял любимого не тогда, когда синеглазый мальчик исчез среди зубчатых скал и бушующих волн. Раньше, гораздо раньше. Когда недрогнувший голос приказал позвать Фемида…  
– Я даже завидую ему, – вплелся в мысли робкий шепот, – тому, кого Вы любили… Он был счастлив с Вами…  
Пронзительные, как зимнее небо, глаза, сжатые побелевшие губы…  
– Уходи! – руки нащупали монеты, швырнули на постель тусклые золотые диски… – Убирайся!  
Мальчишка съежился на ложе, огромными глазами смотрел на прижавшегося к створу окна мужчину…  
– Я сказал… что-то не то?  
Алкивиад поднял тяжелый взгляд на мальчишку, каменным голосом повторил:  
– Уходи. Забирай деньги и убирайся вон.

***  
Он всегда умел быстро трезветь. Минуту назад он, не стоящий на ногах, покачнулся, вцепился в поручень резного мостика, перекинутого через ручей, гордо именуемый здесь рекой, и все равно упал на одно колено. А над головой раздался свист, и тело автоматически перекатилось на другой конец моста, группируясь и находя укрытие даже прежде, чем разум осознал, что это была стрела…  
Интересно, кто? Драгоценные сограждане или благодарные спартанцы?  
В Аиде узнаешь, любимый ученик Сократа.

***  
Очередной порт – Наксос – и очередная встреча. Успешная.  
Миссия вообще удавалась просто невероятно легко.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что архэ – гордость и силу Афин – удастся разбить, как гнилой орех? Да, конечно, союзнички всегда недолюбливали Афины – и за заносчивость, и за то, что как раз Аттика находилась в самом безопасном от персов регионе, и за то, что общие деньги тратились на нужды города…  
Но ведь прежде – держались!  
И вместе с архэ разбивалась мечта. Эллас Мегале…  
А что делать с мечтами, когда сердце разбито?  
Надо бы приказать взять на борт побольше вина.

***  
Как давно это было… Договор со Спартой, цена защиты, цена победы… Сицилия была слишком важна, и герусия пошла буквально на все. Согласилась с каждым пунктом договора.  
А потом Гилипп отправился к Гермократу и назвал цену освобождения Сиракуз.  
Всего лишь свобода одного ребенка, даже не законного наследника, не старшего сына.  
Всего лишь ребенка северянки, давно умершей наложницы правителя…  
С ним согласились. Жизнь синеглазого мальчика за жизни остальных жителей… Неплохая сделка.  
Только ребенок предпочел смерть.  
А что ждало бы синеглазого здесь, у тебя? Жизнь раба? Ночи, наполненные чужой похотью и его болью? Дни, когда все вокруг облизываются на стройную фигурку и ждут, что мальчишка надоест хозяину? Эхо за спиной, постоянные смешки, рассказы, как однажды хозяин сам отдал мальчишку своим солдатам – на выучку? А потом гребцам и рабам… а потом еще кому-нибудь…  
Проще один раз броситься со скал. Они надежны.  
Гибкое тело, игристый взгляд, тягучий шепот…  
Шелковый водопад волос, скользящих по груди, взметнувшихся вверх…  
Прохладные ладони, разминающие усталые плечи…  
– Все в порядке, Фемид. Я даже не пьян еще. А что кубку сделается, он из бронзы. Ладно, больше в стену швырять не буду. Могу водами Стикса поклясться, если хочешь! Ну и убирайся, если не хочешь!!!

***  
Имя посланника прошло мимо памяти, ни на секунду не задержавшись. Безобразие, конечно, но не хотелось ничего. Абсолютно ничего. В Спарту ему возвращаться незачем – второе и третье покушение дали ясно это понять.  
А в Афины – не дадут. Ни те, ни другие.  
– Не сомневаюсь, что потомок Алкмеона уже понял, кто ему угрожает…  
Уж не персы ли приложили ухоженный ноготок к последнему покушению… есть в нем что-то… не спартанское.  
– Вы слишком прямолинейны для дипломата.  
Тяжелый вздох в ответ.  
– Увы, я не знаю, с кем имею честь разговаривать: с многоумным учеником Сократа или же с отважным спартанским львом.  
Уже интереснее… Опьянение уходило быстро – словно он и не пил вовсе. Только зря он имя не запомнил, зря…  
– А с кем предпочтет разговаривать посланник уважаемого Тиссаферна?  
Во взгляде безымянного посланника на миг сверкнуло торжество.  
– Не осмелюсь высказывать собственные предпочтения… но господин Тиссаферн был бы счастлив встретиться с тем, кто умеет мстить врагам, приговорившим его к смерти.  
То есть с Алкивиадом-предателем. Спасибо, уважаемый Тиссаферн.  
– И сколько времени наместник согласен ждать появления… интересующей его личности?  
Улыбка у этого посланника – премерзкая. Змея сарданская. Как их там называют? Эфа.  
– Господин наместник терпелив… а вот враги интересующей нас личности – нет. Но время будем назначать не мы. Возможно, вы согласитесь обсудить этот вопрос… ну, дней через шесть? Например, в таверне, помнящей Фемистокла?  
Помнящей Фемистокла? В Миное на Аморгосе?  
Та-ак, все интереснее и интереснее. Вообще-то их маршрут считается тайной. Значит, со Спартой Сарды так тесно сотрудничают…  
Спасибо за предупреждение…  
Хм-м. А Тиссаферн случайно не в курсе, чего следует опасаться некоторым… личностям в самое ближайшее время?

***  
Море, скалы, вечер, закат… Как знакомо…  
Крупный электрон на тонкой золотой цепочке ловил кровавые лучи, вбирал в себя вечерний свет, мягко сиял на крупной мужской ладони. Давно забытый кусочек прошлого, выпавший сегодня со дна походной сумки…  
Тихий звон серебряного кубка, мерцающие во мраке колдовские глаза, золотая цепочка, скользящая между пальцев…  
Не могу я отпустить тебя, не могу забыть, не хочу, пытаюсь, но… но…  
Бушующие волны отчаянно бились о прибрежный камень, взлетали огненными в закатных лучах брызгами, кричали, грозили, рыдали, умоляли…  
Острые зубцы темных камней оставались равнодушны – к мягким волнам, к теплому вечеру, к пламенеющему закату…  
Гелор… Гелор!  
Что ты чувствовал, стоя под стенами древней твердыни предков, глядя с таких же скал в бушующие волны? О чем думал?  
Какой была твоя гибель, мальчик? Хотелось бы верить, что в последние минуты тебе не было больно… что ты не чувствовал ничего. Что тебе не пришлось кричать, пока волна бьет тебя о скалу, разрывая твое тело… Что смерть была к тебе добрее, чем жизнь…  
Было ли у тебя что-нибудь, о чем ты жалел, входя в ласковые воды Леты? Какие воспоминания тебе хотелось сохранить? Были ли у тебя они вообще, такие воспоминания, или ты бестрепетно зачерпнул ладонями воду, омывающую память?  
Я же ничего не знаю о тебе, ничего! Кто ты, какой ты, откуда!!!  
А не проще ли броситься следом, бежать за ним, найти там, в вечном царстве Аида, найти, схватить, рассказать о…  
О чем ты будешь рассказывать сиракузской подстилке, второй стратег? О любви?

***  
Вечер догорел, и дорога сама стелилась под ноги, но Алкивиад даже не замечал ее. В голове шумели крики волн, руку оттягивал солнечный камень на золотой нити.  
Как хорошо было бы, если б время остановилось там, в маленькой вилле в предместье Тавромениума… Узорчатое покрывало на ложе, страстные стоны из ярких губ, пульсирующая дрожь прекрасного мальчишки… И – навсегда…  
Даже не принуждать, просто притянуть в объятия, целовать пухлые губы, попробовать на вкус румянец нежных щек, чуть-чуть прикусить светлую ягоду розового соска… Сдувать легкие пылинки, осмелившиеся коснуться сливочной кожи, разминать гибкие мышцы, растирать чужие метки, оставленные кем-то раньше, разжигать страсть, заставлять забыть об окружающем мире…  
Почему, почему у них ничего этого не было?  
Массивная дверь собственной каюты… Надо же, и не заметил, как пришел. Память пьянит лучше любого вина, даже хиосского…  
Это не память, любимый ученик Сократа. Это мечты.  
Пустые мечты.  
Все, хватит, спать пора.

– Это еще кто? Фемид!! Что это делает в моей каюте?!  
– Алкивиад, ты… тебе нужно… Да ты же с ума из-за этого сиракузского царевича сходишь!  
– И в качестве лекарства ты мне приводишь какую-то дешевую подстилку? Интересные у нас лекари завелись. В каменоломнях обучался?  
– Алкивиад…

***  
– Вы плохо выглядите, Алкивиад, родич Перикла.  
– Вы слишком прямолинейны для дипломата. Приятно, что в этом изменчивом мире есть хоть что-то неизменное.  
Змеиная маска дрогнула, из-под нее выглянуло человеческое лицо. Обычное лицо человека, раздосадованного, что уже почти пойманная рыбка окажется порченной. Или умрет прямо в сетях рыбака.  
– Я слышал про…  
Не смей, змея! Не тебе упоминать про синеглазого мальчишку!  
Посланник оказался догадливым – перехватил горящий взгляд налитых кровью глаз, отвернулся, задумчиво посмотрел на длинный ряд торговых лавок.  
– Я прошу почтенного Алкивиада подождать его недостойного собеседника несколько минут.  
Кивнул. Несколько минут, часов, дней… Какая разница! Лишь бы вино не закончилось.

Вино в серебряном кубке, меняющее цвет, светлеющее до аметистового оттенка… Я очень люблю… серебро…  
Не многовато ли ты пьешь, второй стратег? Если все вы такие, то это не афиняне возьмут Сиракузы, а Сиракузы захватят афинян…  
Яркие глаза, тело, изогнувшееся навстречу, низкий стон, отдающийся во всем теле, прикушенная пухлая губа, кровавая нитка по подбородку…  
У тебя даже пальцы пахнут афинтитес.  
Я никогда больше не буду с тобой…

– У нас принято делать подарки интересным собеседникам…  
Надо же… а почти удалось напиться. Или удалось… но не до конца. Идти он, пожалуй, не сможет, а мыслить, увы, продолжает.  
Не вовремя ты явился, безымянный, со своим подарком.  
И только посмей предложить смазливого раба – еще одну шлюху на своем ложе он не выдержит. И с прошлого раза мерзкий привкус не прошел.  
Лекари недоученные. Бастарды Асклепия.  
На залитом густым вином столе появился маленький ларец из резного дерева. Ну и? Его что, подкупить пытаются?  
– Это очень ценное средство, уважаемый Алкивиад, – ухоженные руки откинули крышку, под которой молочной белизной сверкнул флакон финикийского стекла. – Некоторые люди не хотели бы видеть во снах… какие-либо события… или хотят избежать кошмаров. Двух капель на кубок хватит, чтобы всю ночь видеть приятные сны.  
Настой Морфея. Действительно, ценная вещь. Редкая. Только… пить это он не станет.  
Можно стать рабом сладких снов.

***  
Раздался короткий, но уверенный стук в дверь.  
Больше всего хотелось запустить в дверь кувшином, из которого он со вчерашнего вечера так и не выпил ни глотка, но…  
Он слишком хорошо разбирался в людях и отлично знал, что, вообще-то, следует пойти и открыть. Его офицеры знают, что сейчас к нему лучше не соваться, даже если есть серьезный повод, но – сунулись. Да еще и не поскреблись робко в каюту, а уверенно постучали… В чем дело? Не сам же Гилипп к нему на борт пожаловал?  
Да, правильнее всего было подойти и самому открыть дверь и при необходимости прилюдно отчитать наглеца, но в душе была такая апатия…  
Стук повторился, и медлить было уже невозможно.  
– Войдите, – выбрал он компромиссный вариант.  
Дверь за его спиной распахнулась, он несколько секунд постоял, не оборачиваясь, дожидаясь объяснений и давая понять, насколько неуместным было появление визитера – кем бы он ни был. Медленно налил себе вина, омочил губы, но пить отчаянно не хотелось, а за спиной никто не говорил ни слова, и он вот так, с кубком повернулся к вошедшему.  
Визитеров оказалось трое. Знакомая, массивная фигура Фемида, на чьем лице расплылась совершенно идиотская счастливая улыбка, высокий и похудевший Диодор, что-то ворчащий про дикого волчонка, грязный, в оборванном хитоне, юноша с гривой спутанных…  
Исхудалая рука медленно, словно против воли, поднялась и откинула темные пряди от лица… Сердце ударило куда-то в горло, перекрывая воздух, тяжелый кубок из старой бронзы покатился по светлым сосновым доскам куда-то… Умница Фемид вытолкнул Диодора и сам исчез из каюты, плотно и почти бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь…  
Впрочем, все это осталось на самой грани восприятия…

Мокрый. Исхудавший. Бледный. Грязный. Оборванный.  
Живой…  
Прижать к себе хрупкое озябшее тело, вдохнуть запах морской соли, впитавшейся в волосы, скользнуть ладонью по давно знакомым изгибам, ощутить тихую ответную дрожь…  
Идиот! Ну что он за идиот!  
И так основательно разорванный мокрый хитон треснул под нетерпеливыми руками, полетел в дальний угол. То, что ткань настолько легко порвалась, натолкнуло на еще одну причину, по которой мальчишка так дрожит, заставило пристально всмотреться в сливочно-светлое тело. Кто его знает… синяки, ссадины, царапины по всему телу, застарелые, почти исчезнувшие желтоватые пятна, свежие ярко-багровые следы ударов… На руках, на плечах, на спине, груди, бедрах… Везде.  
О-ох… неужели мальчишке не хватило… сил назвать себя? Спартанцы бы сразу вернули его, вернули во дворец, к отцу, афиняне… они бы не рискнули связываться с любовником Алкмеонида.  
Или мальчика просто избили?  
Ладно, это все потом. Мальчишка дрожит все сильнее.  
Теплая шерсть плаща… Слишком грубая шерсть для этого жемчужного тела, но ничего другого под руками нет и не будет. Гелор не протестовал, но как раз это и не удивляло.  
Удивляло то, что мальчик вообще здесь – после всего, что он с ним сделал.  
Хотелось сорвать с него эту серую тряпку, покрыть поцелуями кожу, просто целовать лицо, губы, глаза, крылья тонкого носа… Сделать все, о чем мечталось весь этот безумный месяц, все, что виделось в коротких снах между бессонными ночами. Даже не требовать большего, просто ласкать, доставить удовольствие, чтобы он, расслабленный и успокоенный, прижался, уснул в его объятиях.  
Угу. Мечтать не вредно.  
В жилах Гелора – кровь повелителей, он не сможет просто принять ласки, он не сможет простить ненавистного ему человека. Он не умеет иначе…  
А любить ему здесь некого.  
Чтобы сдержать нервную дрожь в руках, Алкивиад отвернулся к столу, отломил кусок грубого хлеба, срезал мякоть с окорока, сунул то и другое в руки мальчишки.  
– Я… – раздался хрипловатый голос из-под плаща. – Наверное, мне мясо не стоит… я не ел давно…  
Шансов найти поблизости молоко не было в принципе. Хлеб и вода, вот и все, чем он может помочь малышу. Хотелось кричать, требовать, заставлять, и ничего из этого не возможно…  
Ладно… Завтра Гелору будет лучше, и, может, удастся нормально его покормить. Хотя то, что едят спартанцы – не еда. А послезавтра они прибудут в Милет, и там он накормит мальчика как положено.  
А вот как сдержать безумное желание наброситься на это съежившееся тело, заставить его трепетать в объятиях, выгибаться, стонать, кричать?  
Тихо. Этого уже никогда не будет. Ни трепета, ни страстных стонов. Крики – ну разве что от боли. Прошлое не возвращается, и дважды в одну реку не войти… Ему не встретить сияющий взгляд темно-синих глаз, смешливый шепот не поведает о любви, и любимый мальчишка никогда не ответит на его чувства. Никогда не ответит, даже если однажды, вдруг, по воле неведомых фракийских богов с возможной прародины его матери, сможет простить…  
Даже если простит, он всегда будет помнить. Несколько дней и ночей – и на всю жизнь.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Алкивиад уже вернулся к столу, нервно переставляя какие-то предметы и даже не замечая их.  
– Город цел. А я – обещал.  
Ах да, обещание. Как же давно это было… Город цел. Договор исполнен? Да, разумеется, и мальчишка в полной его власти, и можно все… И он вправе взять все…  
– Я не имею к этому отношения, Гелор. Меня отстранили от командования и ложно обвинили в святотатстве. Впрочем, ты это и так знаешь. Армия осталась в руках рохли Никия, и только поэтому твои Сиракузы еще стоят.  
Все. Наверное, только так и можно поступить. Отослать завтра мальчишку домой и волком выть каждую ночь, осознавая, что ничего уже не изменить, и успокаивать себя лишь тем, что любимый мальчишка будет жить нормально.  
Просто – будет жить.  
– Отсылаешь меня в Сиракузы?  
Умный мальчик. Как же этого не хватает, даже не страстной борьбы тел, а острых схваток с достойным противником, и как же понятно становится поведение Сократа в ту, первую, ночь…  
И потерять все, все, все…  
И только не говори, что тебя не предупреждали.  
– Да. Я договорюсь с триерархом «Сивиллы», они как раз завтра отплывают на Сицилию. А если не договорюсь, посажу на торговое судно. Не беспокойся, я… Я не потребую от тебя исполнения клятвы.  
Все.  
И – бесстрастный голос за спиной:  
– Я погиб, ты слышал об этом? Упал со скалы. Отец… нет, не отец, Гермократ… он объявил, что сына по имени Гелор у него больше нет, что Посейдон забрал его в море. Он не стал связывать мне руки, сказал, что если боги захотят, то сохранят мне жизнь. Но если я еще хоть раз ступлю на землю Сицилии – никакие боги меня не спасут.  
Его что, просто швырнули в море со скал? Родной отец? Как же ты выжил, малыш, как живешь с разбитым сердцем и исцарапанной душой? Тогда все понятно… Когда тебя предают самые близкие люди – идешь к врагам. Они не предадут.  
Сдержаться, не схватить мальчишку в охапку, не покрывать озябшую кожу горячими поцелуями… Ему сейчас не это нужно, ему не удастся поверить в нежность и заботу. Он нуждается хоть в какой-то стабильности, пусть даже стабильности раба.  
Хлеб был быстро съеден… Этого мало, этим не наешься, но больше Гелору пока нельзя. Не стоит. Сейчас следовало бы засунуть мальчишку в горячую ванну, а после дать поспать как минимум, до следующего вечера. Но ближайшая вода – морская, соленая и холодная, а выспаться…  
Одного взгляда на напряженное тело хватило, чтобы понять – мальчик не заснет. Просто не сможет. Он… ожидает другого.  
Ладно, как раз это – вопрос решаемый.  
Алкивиад отошел к дальней стене, достал из резного ларца подарок наместника, вернулся к столу, встав спиной к Гелору. Мало ли, глаз мальчишка от пола не отрывает… он, вообще-то, наблюдательный. Слишком.  
Хорошее вино – Афинтитес. Густое, ароматное, с необычным горьковатым привкусом… То, что надо.  
– Пей.  
Гелор вскинул голову, обеими руками взял из рук кубок – точную копию того, что так и остался лежать в углу. При этом плащ соскользнул с изящных плеч, открывая красивое мальчишеское тело. Ни болезненная худоба, ни ссадины, синяки, порезы его не портили. Промыть все это надо… Ладно, успеется.  
– Я… не привык к неразбавленному, – прошептал мальчишка, сделав глоток.  
– Тебе сейчас не повредит. Пей. Как ты… где тебя Диодор нашел?  
Спросить, как он выжил, сил не хватило.  
В ответ мальчишка сверкнул глазами, напомнив об их первой встрече, и показалось, что Гелор сейчас пошлет его… да к тому же Диодору. За ответами.  
Мальчишка опустил голову, глотнул из кубка.  
– На берегу. Меня выбросило возле спартанского лагеря… Не знаю, я… я был без сознания. Пришел в себя уже когда меня… приводили в чувство.  
Замолчал. Значит, каждое слово придется вытягивать – рассказывать мальчик не хочет. Но согласен отвечать на вопросы.  
А оно сейчас надо? Тема явно до сих пор болезненная.  
К тому же все понятно и так. Диодор узнал мальчишку и доставил к нему. Только вот почему в таком виде? За все время от Сицилии до Ионии не удалось его вымыть, переодеть, перевязать?  
– Что там Диодор пытался про тебя сказать? Дикий волчонок?  
И вновь мальчик усилием воли погасил яркую вспышку синих глаз.  
– Он меня, как раба, в клетку запихал и так на корабль увез. Думал, что я буду домой рваться. Да и прятали меня – и от моих, и от спартанцев… А позже он попытался меня вытащить, и я… – бледные щеки чуть порозовели. – Я же не знал, что меня к тебе… к Вам везут. Потом решил, что лучше от голода умереть… убить себя было нечем.  
Ясно. То есть не все ясно, конечно, но в общих чертах… Мальчик решил, что Диодор попытается… или Диодор попытался? Ладно, не сейчас. Мальчишка начал сопротивляться и поэтому всю дорогу провел в клетке. Или в трюме. А потом решил, что его продадут в рабство и предпочел смерть.  
А ведь Диодора даже не было среди тех, кто… кому он отдал мальчишку в ту безумную ночь…  
Вовремя мальчика привезли.  
– Допивай.  
Мальчишка нервно дернулся, но послушно наклонился к кубку. Слишком тяжелый кубок для этих тонких рук… хочется сесть рядом, обнять, обхватить теплыми ладонями изящные кисти с длинными пальцами, поцеловать полузажившую ссадину на предплечье…  
– Тебя действительно на скалы сбросили?  
Глупый вопрос, конечно. Все тело в синяках и ссадинах. Странно, что он вообще выжил.  
– Не вери…те? – проблеск вызова в безжизненном голосе. Синие глаза смотрели куда-то вдаль, мимо него. – Там, на Ортигии, тоже не верил… что выживу… все думал, что не смог сдержать слово… И вот… сюда…  
Вот как бывает… Боги? Судьба?  
– Лекарь тебя осматривал?  
Хотя какие лекари у маленькой группы афинян в лагере спартанцев?  
– Нет, – отчаянно замотал головой Гелор. – Твой… Ваш Диодор пытался, но я…  
Ну конечно…  
Ничего не значащие вопросы и лихорадочные ответы, и яркая синева глаз стала медленно исчезать в темноте расширяющихся зрачков. Кажется, железная броня мальчика пошла трещинами, он начал бояться всерьез. Еще бы – рассчитывать, что его ткнут лицом в стол и будут безжалостно врываться в его тело… А вместо этого укутали в плащ, накормили и, кажется, собираются отправить домой.  
Скорее всего, мальчик уже не боится смерти, просто он давно жил в ожидании насилия, он не готов ни к чему иному…  
Он еще не успел смириться с неизбежностью…  
Зря, зайчонок, не бойся, не дрожи… Я сам боюсь больше тебя, я боюсь не сдержаться, и боюсь, что ты почувствуешь неладное… Ты этого не выдержишь, ты даже не поймешь, чего именно ты испугался, ты просто не сможешь принять тепло из рук своих врагов…  
А для тебя сейчас все – враги.  
Не бойся, маленький мой, я никуда тебя не отправлю и никому не отдам.  
У Гелора начал заплетаться язык, в синих глазах мелькнула тень изумления, он начал что-то бормотать про усталость и непривычно крепкое вино…  
Не договорил. Сон обрушился быстро и жестко, и мальчик буквально рухнул на твердое спартанское ложе. Еще бы – голод, снотворное и неразбавленный афинтитес.  
Ладно, уснул и слава Морфею. Будь добр к нему сегодня, изменчивый бог, этот изнеженный ребенок слишком устал за последние недели…  
Так, что еще можно сделать?  
Алкивиад осторожно вытянул изящное, как кемийская статуэтка, тело на ложе, медленно и внимательно осмотрел каждую ссадину, протер ранки светлым финикийским вином – самым крепким из тех, что у него были… Теперь оставалось самое мучительное и тяжелое и в то же время самое волнующее…  
Закусив губу и попеременно шепча про себя клятвы и молитвы, он перевернул мальчишку на живот, раздвинул большими пальцами ягодицы. Тихо выдохнул – ничего с его любимым насильно не делали, и, судя по всему, его вообще не трогали уже очень давно. Вход в это расслабленное во сне тело был узким и маленьким, и не знай он правды, принял бы мальчика за девственника.  
Губы сами потянулись к сливочной коже, мерцавшей в неровном свете лучин, медленно прошлись по изгибу поясницы, вспоминая полузабытые ощущения… Какие полузабытые, он ни разу в жизни не целовал этого мальчишку, он не позволял себе даже капли нежности с ним, он лишь во снах шептал о своих чувствах призраку тени, пришедшей в ночи… Он никогда не знал, насколько шелковиста эта тонкая кожа, и ему нечего было вспоминать, он познавал все впервые…  
Вся его нежность доставалась кому-то другому: оставшейся в Афинах жене, поддержавшей обвинение в святотатстве, неверной Тимее, супруге Агиса… Он даже с портовыми мальчишками, согревавшими ему постель, был осторожнее! Он был опытным, умелым любовником, но отчего-то удовольствие доставалось посторонним, чужим для него людям…  
И только тот, кто действительно заставлял его сердце сжиматься в предвкушении и колотиться где-то в горле, помнил лишь боль от его близости. Сколько бы он сейчас отдал просто за то, чтобы в те дни он хоть раз доставил мальчику наслаждение… По-настоящему доставил, поцелуями, ласками, теплом.  
Почему, почему он всегда жестко брал то, что следовало нежить и беречь?  
Это было странно, было глупо, было нелепо, но ведь было…  
Ладно. Главное, что больше так не будет.  
Руки мягко, осторожно начали разминать изящные плечи и спину Гелора, нежно вытесняя напряжение из сжатых даже во сне мышц, аккуратно перебирая каждую косточку, выступающую из исхудавшего тела. Губы медленно скользили над спящим юношей, согревая кожу дыханием, но не решаясь коснуться. Алкивиад чувствовал, что еще немного – и остатки контроля полетят в бездну, и он набросится на мальчишку как дикий зверь. Неизвестно, выдержит ли этот мальчик дикую страсть в… нормальном состоянии, но сейчас, сонный, ослабевший и расслабленный, он точно не справится. Нельзя. Нельзя…  
А почему, собственно? Он как раз расслаблен, и если все правильно подготовить, то больно ему не будет. И вообще, он не проснется, он не почувствует ничего, он будет податливым и мягким. А утром? Утром им будет хорошо, утром это изящное тело будет таять от его нежности, это можно устроить, это легко, он умеет доставлять наслаждение, Гелор просто расплавится от его тепла…  
И в любом случае, мальчик пришел сам, он знал, на что идет, и чего от него хотят, он не стал бы сопротивляться, он бы и сам раздвинул ноги для него…  
Ага. Совсем как раньше. После тех двух ночей…  
Алкивиад сбросил шерстяные одеяния и скользнул на постель, улегся позади своего маленького любовника, притянул того к себе. Улыбнулся, проведя ладонью по черной путанице длинных волос, повернул покорное тело лицом к себе, положил маленькую аккуратную голову на свое плечо, закинул длинную ногу к себе на бедро, прижал мальчишку поближе. Страсть бушевала в крови и требовала выхода, но откуда-то пришла уверенность, что он справится, он сможет удержаться от насилия к этому мальчику.  
И тогда все будет нормально.  
Если какое-то чудо не позволило мальчишке разбиться о скалы, если игра судьбы привела на берег именно Диодора, если он сам смог удержать свою страсть… Значит, это не зря. Это не может быть случайностью, так просто не бывает…  
Неизвестно, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем его любимый сможет доверять ему, но это время настанет. Просто в один прекрасный день Гелор сам подойдет к нему, обнимет, и ярко-синие глаза вспыхнут звездами, и мягкие губы скажут то, о чем он сейчас боится даже думать. А потом настанет утро, и ему не придется за поцелуями скрываться от растерянного взгляда, потому что мальчик первый потянется к его губам, а потом тихо шепнет: «Привет!»…  
Ради этого дня он подождет. Он – дождется.


End file.
